


Ivory

by jenfoxworth



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal, Other, Slavery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenfoxworth/pseuds/jenfoxworth
Summary: White Hat is about to start questioning his reasons and perceptions of what being a hero is about when he see's what it's like for those on the other side, along with his morals.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very short start, but they'll get longer as it goes on, and with more dialogue.

It was just another day for Stein as he jumped back on his ship, having loaded up a large amount of expensive, stolen ore on it. The mine he'd robbed was in ruins, but he didn’t care, they were a corrupt organization anyway, with a lot of slaves, which he of course, had freed. The slaves had immediately turned on their ‘owners', as expected, leaving him to have full run of the place as he plundered all the riches from it.

What he had not expected, was someone else from the outside interfering. A strange white, humanoid being, dressed in a white and light blue suit, and a top hat? The being rounded up the surviving slave masters and protected them, taking them to safety before returning. The second time he brought intergalactic police that started rounding up the slaves.   
Stein just sneered at the sight. Fucking heroes, make me sick, he thought, so damn corrupt. Finishing his loading, the boy started to fly his ship away from the station, but it abruptly stopped. The hell?!

He looked for a reason, and saw the white being was dragging the ship back. Fucking hell!!! Stein turned the full power jets on, and the ship lurched forward, dragging the hero with it. Flying erratically, bucking the ship and trying to shake the other off, Stein wasn’t having much luck. Finally, he was mad enough to turn on the emergency burners, and it blasted the being right in the face with a toxic chemical hot enough to fuel a star.

Have a taste of my special shit, ya asshole, he thought. This did knock the hero loose, but much to the kid’s surprise, it didn’t kill him. It melted his face off, and he certainly seemed in pain and angry, but he moved to start chasing again! Stein didn’t give him time, and immediately went into warp, now that the ship had powered up enough for it.

White shook his head as the ship disappeared. It had surprised him that a child had done so much damage, and that was why he had hesitated to jump in so quick. Next time, he wouldn’t be so slow, a criminal was a criminal, no matter the age, and he’d have to pay for his crimes. Or at least be reformed and guarded, perhaps it was a misunderstanding, but he doubted it. The distress call from the miners had made it clear the boy was a thief, and he had made away with about 90% of the company’s goods. The mine was empty now, equipment gone, it was ruined. With so much property stolen they wouldn’t be able to recover. What would the miners do now? They couldn’t even pay to care for the slaves that were recovered. The police would just put them back on the market, it was the only way to compensate a little for the mine, regrettably. His thoughts turned back to the boy. He was sure he'd see him again. Next time, child, next time I'll save you from your life of crime, you poor child.

Stein was rather pleased with himself. He'd managed to save one of the slaves from the mine. A unicorn satyr. She was just a little older than he was, though already taller. She'd decided to stay with him, and he was glad to have a friend other then the sand demon he bonded with. The sand demon and himself had also been slaves not long ago, having soul bonded to escape and destroy the slave station they were at. With the demon’s power and his genius mind, they outwitted and cannibalized all the slave masters, freeing all the others as well. He knew he had a brother out there somewhere, but he wasn’t sure where, they had been separated when stein was kidnapped by the slaver’s years ago. His sister that he had raised had been with them. He hoped they were okay. Either way, now that he had sold the ore for a huge price on the black market, he had plenty of money for a while to live off of while they were looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the year, Stein had kept right up with his thievery, and the white demon he'd figured out was an obvious hero named White Hat, kept pursuing him. Every time he'd narrowly escape, using a different tactic each time, but even he knew that he wouldn’t be able to trick the other forever, eventually, he would slip up, or get unlucky. It was inevitable. He was really having to watch himself, even when he wasn’t intending to steal anything, and was just out doing normal things, not just for that demon, but other heroes as well.  
One such day, Primera, Sandy, and himself had decided to take a break and weren't doing anything for a month, at the least, and were hiding away at a rather remote, but luxurious hotel. It was far on the outer quadrants, out of range to the hero leagues territory, the heroes had no business being here so they were almost definitely safe from them from that aspect, they could relax a little, and they needed it.

White had been tailing the boy, a bit obsessively, he was extremely irritated that he hadn't caught this criminal yet, no one had evaded him for this long before, not someone this young, anyway. Following him here, hadn't been difficult. Disguising himself as a white cat, he sat nearby, listening in.

“Watchoo think it’s like?” the boy was asking the other two thieves, or at least, that’s what white assumed they were, he'd never seen the unicorn before, though the demon had helped the boy escape many times.

“What what is like?” the girl asked.

The boy petted a fluffy cat that was sitting on his lap. “Ya know, having parents? I hear they tell ya what to do all the time… but still… think it would’ve been nice to have some?”

White froze. No parents? Was he an orphan, no wonder he was so misguided!

“I don’t know. I was imperfect so I was sold as soon as I was born, defectives are not accepted in unicorn society.”

“And most demons wouldn’t even think I’d qualify as anything more than an animal, being half of what I am. I was treated as excrement as soon as my egg came out.” 

The boy shrugged. “Oh well…”

The poor lad. He just needed help learning how to do what was right, that was all. The cat disguised demon moved away from them, not wanting to be too conspicuous. He would attempt to catch the boy tonight, the guard was down, it shouldn’t be too difficult, he just had to wait for him to be alone…

Stein had left the ship to go have a walk, he was thinking about stopping stealing for a bit longer than a month but he hadn't discussed it with the others yet. They had a lot of money, so they could afford to, for a while, he was getting tired of being chased so doggedly. It’s not like he could have a normal job or anything at his age anyway, and even if he could, the slavers and breeding center he had escaped were after him; he couldn’t make himself known to stay in one place for long. He was always running. But if he stopped stealing for a while, he'd at least probably have that demon and the cops off his back.

“Man, I need to stop this shit for a while, getting worn out. Fuckin’ kid, I shouldn’t have to do all this shit.” He sighs and sits on a bench to watch the sun go down.

“I agree. You shouldn’t be doing any of this ‘shit' as you put it.” White said, reforming behind the bench.

Stein jumped off the bench in surprise, but it was too late, something struck him and all he saw was black.

When he woke back up, he found he couldn’t move. It was bright, it hurt his eyes, as he squinted, trying to adjust. He was tied up quite tightly by his hands and ankles and laying on a white, glowing floor. Above him in a circle were a bunch of silhouettes, he could make out their shapes, but not anything else. He could tell one of them was the white demon, the rest he wasn’t sure, he was in a containment cell, of some sort, they were observing him, it seemed. He didn’t panic, but he did struggle a bit and look mad, he didn’t want them suspicious. He was nervous, but not scared, he still had a secret weapon.

The heroes were discussing what to do with the boy. White hadn't been the one to bring him in. Another hero, called Vanguard, had taken the opportunity of the kid being distracted to catch him, White had planned on talking to the boy first to try to persuade him to change willingly. 

“You're always too soft, White. They don’t learn, and even if he did, he still has to pay for what he's done. He's done it before, he could do it again. Once a criminal, always one.” Vanguard was saying.

White just shook his head. “People can change. And he's so young, he can’t really be held too accountable for those things, he doesn’t understand.” 

“His age doesn’t matter. He committed crimes, he's a fucking pirate. Because of him people’s lives have been wrecked, damage caused, money and goods stolen, the list goes on! He's killed people too!”

“He's right, White, when he attacks slave barges, he kills all the personnel running the place. Those places are businesses, too.”

“I don’t agree.”

“You don’t have to. It was Vanguard who caught him, so he gets to decide what to do with him. If his crimes were lesser it would be a vote, but it's s not.”

“I see. And?” the demon asked.

“You know how I deal with heathens…!” was the reply.

Stein couldn’t hear what they were saying, just see their shapes moving around. He waited, he was pretty sure they were deciding his fate or some stupid bullshit them fancy pansy heroes did that made them feel all high and mighty. Without warning his throat closed up, squeezed shut by some unseen force. He struggled for air, thrashing on the floor as much as his bonds would let him, eyes wide; now he was terrified. Unable to breathe, his mind was getting foggy, he couldn’t think to retaliate, Sandy was in his jacket pockets, but he was too panicky to think, and the demon with him was as well, for being soul bonded they shared emotions and some thought patterns. 

White watched as the Vanguard used his psychic powers to choke the boy, no doubt he was going to strangle him to death.

“You're torturing him?! A child?!” he exclaimed.

“I could kill him instantly by bursting his heart or a blood vessel in his brain but then we'd have a bloody mess down there. He deserves it anyway.” The other said.

“… but… he's …!”

“You’re too soft.”

White waited a moment, hesitating. “Give him to me!”

The boy’s struggles grew weaker, but more desperate, his eyes rolling, trying to gasp for air as his throat was squeezed even tighter. 

“You?! Whatever for?!”

“He is young. He can be rehabilitated. And even if he's not, I'll take responsibility for his imprisonment instead of execution.”

Vanguard just laughed. “You, with a child? A villain child, at that?! That’s hilarious!!”

White stared at the dying boy. “Please… please just stop….!”

Suddenly Stein felt the pressure on his throat disappear, and he was able to suck in sweet air again, coughing and wheezing. He laid there, trembling, too scared to move other than to breathe heavily, terrified they'd do it again. Without warning however, the floor under him opened up and he fell though, into another, smaller cell, this one plainer, and without an obvious observation deck. 

He felt pills being shoved into his mouth, and knew it was Sandy, still hidden in his pockets, but manifesting just enough to take care of him so he wouldn’t have a heart attack from his condition. 

After a few minutes, he managed to regain his ability to think, and they waited.


	3. Chapter 3

White went in quietly to the cell the boy was in. The child was laying on the floor still, not looking at him and quivering. The demon knelt, taking the others chin in hand so he had to look at him, though he was gentle. 

“Hmm… there is fire in your eyes, behind that fear. You don’t have to worry anymore, you're mine now. I'm going to take care of you.” White told him.

Stein averted his eyes. As far as he was concerned, he belonged to nobody, except Sandy, and the sand demon belonged to him, a mutual agreement. He was no slave, not anymore! Nevertheless, he kept his mouth shut, he was still terrified. 

“Not going to talk, are you? Well, I'm sure you will, in time. I'm extremely patient.” White stood back up, looking down at the boy. “I'll be back for you shortly.”

Stein waited until the demon left, then started his plan, there wasn’t much time, if the hero was coming back, he probably went to go get a restraining collar or something. Sandy manifested, breaking the child's bonds quickly, before forcefully ripping the vent open and lifting him up to it. The child reverted to his fox form, it was the only way he would have fit in there, and the two made their escape.

The league was shocked to find the thief had escaped. They didn’t blame White Hat, as they hadn't fully given him the child yet, he'd still been in the league’s domain at the time of the break out. The demon however, was even more determined to find the boy, now, it became his personal obsession. Going into neutral territory, where arrests and general lawbreaking was forbidden and recognized by all, it didn’t take him long to achieve his goal. 

Stein was just laying and looking at clouds in the grass, relaxing, or at least trying to, it had been a few weeks after he'd been first caught. White leaned over him into his field of view. At this the kid jumped up and back, looking confused and scared as fuck.

“I’m not here to arrest you. Don’t be afraid.” 

“Oh yeah, and why the hell should I believe that?!” Stein wasn’t buying it for a second.

White sighed. “We are in a neutral zone. I respect the laws here.”

“Then what the hell you buggin' me for?!” 

“I simply wish to have a talk with you.” 

“If it’s about that being a good boy and reforming shit, forget it!” the boy sneered at him.

“Yes and no. First, I'd like to know your name.”

“Ha! Why should I tell you that even?!”

“Well, I assume you know mine. It's just polite when having conversation to start with that.”

Stein stared at him for a moment, still weary of the others intentions. “It's Stein.”

The demon smiled. “Stein.” He sat down in the grass. “So, Stein, why do you steal so much?”

“None of your business! I do what I want, and what I have to!”

“I see. What sort of things do you like?”

The boy looks confused. “Things I like?”

“Yes. I like fluffy clouds and unicorns.”

“Why do you want to know that?”

“I'm trying to understand you.”

“Why?”

“Because, I want to see what makes you, you.”

“Why?”

“I also wanted to apologize.”

“……For what…?” More confusion from the boy.

White sighed. “It wasn’t my intention to capture you, before. I wanted to talk, first. But another came after you while I was there. He's not as forgiving as I am, he wasn’t about to let you live for the things you’ve done.”

“Then why did he?”

“…. because I asked him to spare you.”

“Why?”

“You're a child that’s had a difficult start in life. And I also could not stand for seeing someone so young die like that. I want to give you another chance.”

“…. oh….”

“Well?”

“Sorry, I don’t trust nobody, but thanks anyway. Even if I didn’t steal, I have too many people after me, to live normal. See ya later, marshmallow!” The boy slinked away, not about to take his eyes off the other, Sandy wasn’t with him, for once, he wasn’t taking any chances.

White watched him go. He wasn’t too disappointed, he didn’t expect the kid to trust him after their first talk, it would take time. He had gotten what he wanted so far, a civil conversation, and really, the boy was a lot more understandable then he thought. Careful with his words, thinking ahead, and asking questions, just like a normal child. Yes, this was good.

Stein was taking a rather long break from the thievery, nearly a year, before he started back up again. He kept running into White, but the demon couldn’t catch him, he'd escape each time, just like before. The Vanguard was also chasing him, though not as obsessively. They also kept meeting randomly in the neutral zone. They'd have conversations, and eventually Stein was comfortable enough so he knew White wasn’t going to try anything there. Stein didn’t talk about his past, though he'd let little hints drop accidentally, here and there. They wouldn’t call each other friends, but in this place, they weren't enemies either, they had a mutual respect going. Strangely enough, Stein didn’t bring Sandy with him when he showed up, because he knew the demon would be even more leery then he was, and had a tendency to start things.

White was starting to understand more, and had grown quite fond of Stein. Putting enough together, he figured he was a former slave that escaped, was always on the run, never had parents, and was basically on his own, aside from the demon, his cat and the unicorn. That being said, the boy was a genius as well, with his experience in building things and such. The demon worked even harder to try to catch him, but the boy was always one step ahead of him…


	4. Chapter 4

A few years of this goes by, until one day when White showed up to the meeting place and at first didn't recognize the boy. He was shocked, instead. 

"Heya, Marshmallow!" Stein said. The child, who was about ten years, by now, was beat up rather badly, black eyes, his head messily bandaged, what looked like a broken nose, several teeth missing, and an arm in a sling. 

".... What happened to you?!" The demon asked. 

"Oh. Uh... Last time you were after me slowed me down and I was late on a shipment. Contractors weren't too happy about it. Hutts are rather unforgiving, but they let me off easy, this time." Stein grinned through a pained face. 

".... I'm conflicted on if apologizing would be correct." 

"You don't have to, whatever." The boy goes to shrug then winces instead, trying not to let a whimper escape him, but failing. 

White moved closer to him. "Stein..." he started to reach for him. 

Stein backed up, suspicious. 

".... Please, allow me to heal you." 

The kid laughed painfully. "Why would you do that?" 

".... It bothers me to see you in such pain." 

"....Really? Why?" 

".... Because I like you. You are also a child, and shouldn't be in so much pain. I don't like it."

"... What's the catch?" The boy asked, confused. 

"No catch...... Wait.... Yes, there is one." 

Stein rolled his eyes. "Knew it." 

"I will heal you. But the time it would have taken for you heal on your own, you cannot commit crimes." 

"So.... another vacation kind of?" 

"In a way, but no stealing, killing, or any riff raff of the sort. You have to behave for at least a year, that would be sufficient time for healing, yes?" 

Stein looked like he was thinking for a moment. "Okay, deal. I can do that." 

White reached for him again, but the child moved out of his reach again. "Stein, I have to be able to touch you to heal you." 

"...... I don't like that." 

"Please? I promise I won’t do anything else." The demon reached for him again and this time the boy stayed in place when he put a hand on the curly haired head. The touch was gentle and warm, though the boy still trembled in fear, his shaking grew less as his injuries slowly disappeared. After a good half hour, the demon took his hand off of him, having finished. 

"All done." 

The boy moved around, testing his arms and such. "..... Thanks...." 

"Your welcome. But remember. No law breaking." 

".... okay. Just for one year." 

"I’ll be watching." 

"Whatever." 

White laughed a little. He was still a kid with an attitude, despite what he did.

"I gotta get going.... Pri will start to worry, especially after having been beat up...." 

"Alright. I suppose I will see you later. On good terms, yes?" 

"Yeah. Good terms, I think. Thanks." The boy left, walking off, though this time he actually turned his back to him. A small level of trust was there now.


	5. Chapter 5

Much to Whites surprise, Stein appeared to keep his word. He didn’t see him for an entire year. He wasn’t even at the meet up place. It was just silence, like he’d disappeared from the crime ring entirely. It surprised the league as well, to a small degree, though they had seen the boy injured and did not know he’d been healed so they assumed that was the cause for the lack of the boy’s activity. 

White hoped the boy would stay this way, but that was dashed as a year after he'd healed him, he of course started right back to his thieving ways. Again, the hero chased him doggedly, and they played the game of cat and mouse ever more fervently. The demon was surprised that the child had gotten more agile and nimble since he'd last chased him, and decided to ask about next time they met.

Stein was chilling in the neutral zone when white showed up. “Yo, whaddup?” the kid asked.

“Nothing really. I was hoping you would have liked the quiet life and would have stayed away. Though you came back with a renewed vigor, it would seem.”

The boy shrugged, yawning. “I took dance lessons.” 

“Oh! You did something productive!”

“Yeah. It was fun. Helps me get away from shit too, like parkour.”

“Yes, I noticed that. I nearly had you last time, but I didn’t expect you to be able to get through that maze of buildings and pipes like that. Like a little monkey.”

“Heh. I’m no monkey, but yeah. I’m better at getting away.”

“Don’t you think it was fun to be able to relax like that? Why don’t you stop and live normally?”

“I'm always on the run.”

“But why?”

The boy sighs. “You REALLY wanna know, hunh?”

“Yes, I do.”

The child looked around for a moment, then looked at the ground. “I'm… not supposed to be free. Heck, I'm not even supposed to be alive.”

White tilted his head, listening.

“I was just made to be played with, then eaten. I got away. He's still after me. Then I was caught by slavers and sold into the trade. I got away from that too, but I did a lot of damage when I left. They’re still after me too. If I stop running, they will eventually catch me, and to run ya gotta have money. I can't make money legit, even if I wanted to, that would make me way too vulnerable. Now I’ve got others with me, and they’re in pretty much the same situation. So, we stick together and just do what we have to do.”

“I see…. You’ve had it difficult indeed.”

Stein shrugged. “Just how it is, some get short sticks.”

“If you come with me, you won’t have to do any of that anymore.”

The boy looked at him, as if considering his offer, if only for a second. “I… I can’t…. I gotta take care of the others…”

The demon sighed. “Alright. If you change your mind, the offer will always be there.”

“Kay.” 

Though Stein did keep stealing, he did tone it down, being more careful which targets, he selected, trying to go after things that were illegal already as it were, as not to attract hero’s attention. This worked for several years, until Stein was fifteen. At this point he’d started dating the unicorn, or more so, they were romantically involved as teenagers were, and he started knicking more things to give to her, and was getting noticed again. 

White confronted him about this eventually, when the boy was robbing a flower shoppe, of all places. “Whatever do you need five dozen rainbow roses for?! Why not just buy them!?” he shouted, chasing after Stein, who was carrying the flowers and running for his life.

“For my girlfriend, hahahaha!!! Easier to steal, and that florist is an asshole!” 

White growled, angry at this response, he was certainly stealing for want this time, not need. The demon sent tentacles out to grab the boy, but he missed as Stein threw the flowers at his face and disappeared into what seemed like thin air. The hero looked around, but couldn’t find any trace. Picking up the flowers he took them back to the stand, noticing a dozen of them were missing; the boy had anticipated he'd have to drop some so he had stolen far more then he planned on taking. The florist wasn’t appreciative, she really was an asshole and was mad at him for not getting all of them back. 

A year after this, White finally had his chance that he'd always wanted. The boy was alone, this he could sense, over the years he’d learned the smell of the other demon and could usually tell if they were together. Stein was alone, now, the teen was looking at flowers at a different florist. White carefully snuck up closer, disguised as a cat.

“Yeah, I want to place an order.” The boy was talking to the owner.

“What sort of order?”

“I um… well… I just need some to look nice for a really small wedding. Like, just less than ten people. Not overly fancy, but you know…?”

“Oh, I see, we can do that.”

White ignored the conversation entirely, focused on his goal. It was normally against his personal code to attempt to catch the criminal when they were doing legitimate business, but he was sure that Stein would grab something and make a run for it anyway, so he crept even closer.

The two continued talking as he got into position, completely unaware of the demon. By now Stein was blushing as he talked to the lady, who was interested in the details of what was turning out to be his own marriage he was planning. Without warning, White leapt up behind the boy, grabbing and immobilizing him instantly with tentacles wrapped around him. Quickly reaching into the adversaries’ pockets he disarmed him, removing all sorts of weapons and even things that looked useless. He had learned Stein had a skill of making his tools look like useless junk. 

“You, Einstein Danger Slys, are finally, caught.”

Stein tried to wiggle but was being held tight, a tentacle over his mouth to prevent him from speaking, looking completely shocked. 

“You have the right to remain silent, and you will, for now. I’m sorry to have disturbed you, madam, he’s a hardened criminal that’s been on the run for years, he would have robbed you blind, I'm afraid.” 

The florist appeared extremely surprised. “Oh, that can't be, he’s gotten flowers from us for years and has always paid for them!” 

White squinted at the boy, not convinced at all. “Be that as it may, he’s robbed a good deal many other places. I must take him in.”


	6. Chapter 6

White drug Stein through the streets towards the hero complex. He didn’t look back at the boy but he could hear him struggling and making muffled noises. It was a short trip, the demon tried to remain stone-faced as he put Stein in the same room he’d been in years before, though this time the boy was being held captive by his magic, and not some physical restraints. Stein managed to sit up, but that was all he was allowed to muster, as he glanced at the shadows above him, just like years before. This time White was keeping a gag on him, he didn’t want the boy’s anger to get the better of him and start mouthing off. 

“Oh, White, you finally caught him, eh? Only took how many years?” Vanguard was being an ass, as usual.

White just nodded. “I merely brought him here as is policy, I'll be taking him as my prisoner shortly.” 

“He's a lot older now, doubt you can do anything with him.”

“I will still try. He will not escape, this time.”

Unlike before, Stein didn’t fall through a hole in the floor, instead he was pulled out the way he came, by the same force that had put him in there. Again, White was walking in front of him as he was drug along the floor. This continued on until they went through a portal, coming out the other end in another hero complex, and then eventually down a street and to what looked like a house built to look like a white top hat. Oh yes, of course he'd live in something like that, Stein thought. The demon took him inside, the place was fairly neatly tidy and decorated in light colors, until they got to a room that had nothing in it. Here, he closed the door and there were clicking noises, it was locking. The room wasn’t huge, it was actually kind of small, but it did have a bed in it, and a bathroom attached to it. Then the demon released his bonds.

Stein sat up, rubbing at his arms and glaring at him, to say he was pissed was an understatement. “The fuck, I wasn’t even doing anything wrong when you came and snatched me!”

“I don’t believe that. And even if I did, you’ve had it coming, after all these years. I gave you the option willingly before, now my hand has been forced.”

“Oy, couldn’t you have waited til like, after my fucking wedding, because this is a dick move, even for you!”

White looked confused. “Wedding?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know, the shit I’ve been snatching and I was talking to the lady about it when you got me. I know you were there; you were the fucking cat; you’ve been using that disguise for years!” 

“… You knew that was me?”

“I’ve known it was you for like, the last five years, I'm not stupid, ya know!”

“You never once reacted to it…”

“So? Neither did you, you were just spying, I just was more careful what I said and did around you like that.”

“So… you knew I was there and you still continued to speak to the lady…” the demon sighed, the boy was telling the truth for once, he hadn’t been going to rob the lady.

“Duh!”

“What’s this about a wedding?”

Stein rolled his eyes. “I'm getting married in three days.”

“You say that as if you won’t be here.”

The boy just shrugs. 

“you are not escaping. You will have to miss it, I'm afraid.”

“So, you think.”

“You won’t.”

Stein just sat on the bed and refused to talk to him anymore.

“I'll bring you some dinner later. Try to behave yourself.” White left the room, making sure to lock it securely behind him.  
White came back later, as promised, not surprised to find the boy had been inspecting everything everywhere in the room, trying to find some way out. He set the food down on the bed. 

“Stein?” he called.

“Fuck off!” came the reply, from under the bed.

“What are you doing there?”

“Looking for a way out, dummy!”

“There isn’t.”

“I'll find it, I will!”

The demon sighed and left again, being very careful to make sure the boy didn’t follow in any way possible.  
The next few days progressed the same, White would bring him food and every time he did the boy would tell him to ‘Fuck off' if he tried to make conversation with him while he looked for a way out. On the third day he noticed the sand demon was attempting to penetrate the force field outside. Of course, he couldn’t, the only demon that the field tolerated was white himself, there was no way for the demon to get through from the outside. The boy was getting more desperate, trying to use his genius to build things to aid in his escape, but White had prepared for that too, the boy wasn’t going to get out.

When White brought him lunch, he was surprised that the boy spoke to him. 

“Can I PLEASE go to my fucking wedding?!”

“I'm afraid not, though I appreciate the ask I know it was on brought on from desperation.”

“FUCK YOU!”


	7. Chapter 7

It was supposedly the day of the wedding, and White went to check on his captive, who was still being most uncooperative. He let his tendrils slide under the door first, to make sure there was no sort of ambush, at first, but there was nothing. No one was there. He quickly opened the door to let himself fully in. The silence continued, and he started to become alarmed. How did he escape?! He was there last night; he hadn't been able to escape the previous days…

White slowly turned to see a trail of sand going out the door he had just come through, the grains quickly disappearing down the hall. The demon growled, a trick to get him to open the door, of course. The boy hadn't even left, he'd been hiding, somehow, someway. But he WAS out now. Not for long of course, he thought, as he followed the smell of sand through the city.

Stein high-fived Sandy and they did a little dance together in the meadow they had picked for the wedding. Flowers and such were everywhere, from the same florist he had been talking to when he had been taken. They were both already in their snazzy suits with bow ties.

"Man, we look so swag!" He said.

"Indeed, we do! I quite agree!" The sand demon agreed.

White Hat manifested nearby, watching him, surprised the boy hadn't lied about the wedding.

Sandy sniffs the air, then gives Stein a silent look, who returns it. The demon disappears into the boy’s suit pockets, turning back into sand.

White carefully moved closer, about to pounce on them, when he realized he couldn't, there was a barrier. He stabbed at it, revealing his position, trying to assault the shield and get through it.

"You know it was EXTREMELY obvious you were following us since we left." Stein said, turning to face him, looking annoyed.

"Am I REALLY that obvious?" White wonders out loud, stopping.

"To me, yes. Other people, probably not. I know demon habits, their smells, that sort of thing. I live with one." He replied.

"I see. How DID the other demon manage to get in?”

“Our little secret, we aren’t tellin’ you shit!”

White sighed at that. “Either way, you're coming back with me."

"I am not. I'm gonna get married. And you're not fucking invited. So, get lost, prissy pants!"

The white demon shook his head. "You really don't want me to force myself on you. I CAN and I WILL take you back with me. Willingly or not." His voice got darker towards the end of the statement, tendrils and white shadows coming out from the ground to attack, voice and face distorting.

Stein doesn't look impressed. His shield still holding. "Don't you dare ruin the decor; I paid a lot for it."

"YOU INSOLENT WELP I - ......!" White suddenly stopped again, manifesting back to his original form, eyeing him up and down for a few minutes. "I see. So THAT is what you did, is it?"

The boy smirked. "Finally figured it out?"

"How long have you been bonded with him?!"

"Not too long after you and I first met, prissy pants."

"That was extremely foolish of you. You could have easily died, especially being as young as you were, weak and small!" He exclaimed. "You are exceedingly reckless! A soul bond with a demon is not to be taken lightly!"

"Would have been even more reckless to live my life without protection. It was a win win on my part with him."

"I offered you protection!"

"You couldn't give me what I wanted, and you fucking know it. Don't get your prissy laced panties in a twisted wad because a demon you consider inferior gave me what I needed when you couldn't."

The white demon growled lowly, that did anger him, he was jealous of the lesser demon, the boy was right.

"He is still no match for me. I WILL have you! He may be able to protect you long enough for you to run away, but here you aren't running." He hissed.

"No, I'm not running. I was kinda hoping I would be able to talk you into not being a fucking asshole, prissy pants, but that obviously was really silly of me. Of course, a prissy pants two-faced hero like yourself doesn't give a shit like that."

That was enough, White Hat lunged at them again, and this time, the boy moved out of the way, quite unexpectedly. The demon stumbled, and before he could react, he was encased in darkness. He immediately started attacking it, but try as he might, he couldn't get out of it. There was no light, no sound, nothing.

"After the shit you pulled, I'm not even sorry." Stein said, staring at the small box that had shrunk down to a square foot of space.

"He can't hear you." Sandy said.

"I know, I know. Welp, time to go get married!"


	8. Chapter 8

The unicorn was in an expensive, hand sewn, laced wedding gown, waiting for him. He gets down to her and has to hold back tears from how beautiful she looks in it. The sand demon comes out of his pockets and manifests in front of them, it wasn't a large wedding, just a few of their very few trustworthy friends from town and abroad, including the florist.

"Now, let's see, to be wed, I can do this, I am ordained as it were! Or rather of authority, whatever it's called." Sandy cleared his throat and went on with the normal as such wedding banter.

Unbeknownst to them, another so called Hero, had had a scheduled meeting with White, and when he hadn't found the punctual demon at his home, decided to track him down. Through the city and to the woods, he found the box. It was Vanguard. He examined the box, then peeked in at the wedding, smirking. The boy HAD escaped after all, and would this be one hell of a party to crash, he thought. Before he moved however, an idea occurred to him. Even worse. He'd have White crash it. If the boy had any respect for the demon whatsoever, this would destroy it. Vanguard turned back to the box, and after a minute, managed to get it open.

The demon fell to the ground, unharmed but surprised. The other 'hero' quickly put a hand over the demon’s mouth. 

"Shhhh!" He then turned and nodded in the direction of the wedding, where the two were busy reading their vows, not expecting in the least to be interrupted. 

White's eyes turned a neon blue in fury, this transgression on his freedom would not be forgiven.

They had just finished their vows and were about to put the rings on, when out of nowhere an enormous white dragon snatched the boy off the ground in its jaws, foaming at the mouth, eyes wild. The crowd scattered and screamed, Vanguard just watched from a distance, quite satisfied with this. He wouldn't get involved. The show was just too good. 

Sandy started to manifest into a dragon himself, but he wasn't anywhere near in size comparison, he was only the size of a school bus, while the other white one was a four-story building. White was not in a mood to play, grabbing the sand dragon and throwing him into a lake, where he immediately dissolved in the water, unable to reform.  
The bride had not fled with the others.

"PRI, FUCKIN' RUN!" The boy yelled at her, the jaws tightening around him, choking off his air supply and starting to crush his organs.

"NO! PUT HIM DOWN!" The unicorn fawn screamed, turning on her shield, about to go on the attack. She had little power, but she was not about to abandon him. The white dragon saw this opportunity and gave a swift kick to the ball shaped shield with her inside it, and it went flying off into the distance. 

By now, Stein had passed out from being unable to breathe. White's crazed mind considered for a moment to eat him, his tongue playing against the tiny human to taste. He maneuvered him fully into his jaws so he was encased, instead of just hanging out. The boy started to wake up again, covered in dragon saliva, sliding towards the back of the throat as the huge tongue pushed him. Realizing what was happening, he knew he had no weapons on him, for once in his life, and screamed trying to get a grip on the tongue or the sharp teeth he was cutting his hands on trying to somehow escape.

The sound of terror seemed to awaken White from his insanity, and the beast stopped trying to swallow him, shocked with himself, looking around at the destruction. Then he tasted blood. The teeth had punctured his victim, and he was bleeding heavily. The dragon moved carefully, laying Stein onto the ground, staring at him. The boy's suit was torn, and soaked in his own blood, the rest of him wet with either that or corrosive dragon spit, which was slowly eating away at the skin all over him. 

"D-don't.... d-don't...." he wheezed, trying to say something but unable to find the strength to. 

White shook his head slightly, even more ashamed of himself. He hadn't meant for it to go this far. He had to do something. He changed back to his usual form, picking the human up as the weaker, injured being lost consciousness. "I'm sorry... Little one." The demon said, before disappearing into a summoned portal with him.

Still watching, the Vanguard shook his head. He had hoped the demon would devour him, but perhaps this would just mean more fun, later.

When Stein awoke, he was in pain. And strapped down to a medical table. He groggily tried to make out what was going on, but it was difficult. It was dark, but at the same time, blinding light was being shown into his eyes. The boy’s eyes moved back and forth, fear filling him again. Not again, he couldn't be in a lab again, no... 

"No... no... let me go...! Stop!" The beings masked in medical gear above him ignored his pleas, putting more needles into him, shoving a breathing mask over his face. The sickly-sweet scent of gas filled his lungs and the fear intensified as he was forced back under again.

White watched from behind observation glass in an adjacent room, head hung low. The doctors worked to save the boy, but after what he had done there was no guarantee he would live. In truth, he wasn't even supposed to be letting him live, but he wasn't so cruel as that. He wouldn't be like his brother. "I'm sorry..." He said to no one, guilt filling him. 

A few days later, Stein began to wake up again. He was still unable to move, but despite his restraints at least he appeared to be in a bed now. He had a breathing tube down his throat, wires and IVs hooked up to him. His eyes moved around the room, focusing on the demon, sitting in a chair next to him.

"I'm glad you are awake." White said.

The boy couldn't reply, but even if he could, he probably wouldn't have wanted to, a small whine coming out against the tube in his throat.

"First off... I want to... apologize for losing my temper. I do struggle with it, and when I fall to it, I don't tend to understand what I am doing. Or the consequences my actions might have."

Stein just stared at him, still scared.

"The doctors have told me you will recover fully. It will just take time, because of your mortality."

The boy’s expression didn't change.

"I don't expect forgiveness for injuring you this badly. However, you will be staying with me again, as it was before. Vanguard is agreeing to keep your escapade a secret, for now. Otherwise, the council would execute you without question."

Stein finally stopped looking at him, staring at the ceiling instead, tears coming down his face. 

White moved to wipe the tears and the boy flinched. The demon withdrew his hand, ashamed again. "I.... I have work to do... I will return to collect you later..." He turned and without another word, left the room, not wanting the other to see him cry in this moment of weakness.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later, White decided it was time for him to take the boy home. He had recovered sufficiently enough, the demon knew if he didn't take him while he was weak the boy would almost definitely devise a plan to escape upon nearing a full recovery.

Stein was given some plain, white clothes to wear, since his had been destroyed by White. Along with this he was now wearing a tight-fitting metal collar. A slave's collar. He knew if he tried to get it off it would go off like a bomb, exploding his head. He hadn't had one of these on for so many years, and it terrified him.

White put a leash on him and led him back towards the manor. The boy kept staring at the ground, silent, following obediently with a limp.

".... How are you feeling?"

The boy didn't reply, he just kept the same pace.

"You are allowed to speak."

Still no reply.

"I'm sorry that you hate me, but this is a necessity, after last time."

Still nothing.

They get to the manor, and he takes the boy to his room, closing the door behind him, though listening near it. The boy began to cry, it wasn't a sobbing, hysterical sound, but one of hopelessness, small, and weak. White wanted to go back in the room and hold him, tell him it was okay, and that he was truly sorry, but he didn't. The boy hated and feared him now. It would only make it worse.

Stein slowly recovered, and his door was left unlocked, though he chose to stay in his room. The demon would come and put food on a tray in there, and would try to speak to him, though he wouldn't get a reply.

After a few months, the demon tried a new tactic. "You seem to have recovered, for the most part. You will start work, tomorrow. You will be in the lab, first thing in the morning."  
The boy stayed silent, still sitting on his bed.

Though it was apparent that he heard him as the next morning, there he was, sitting in the lab like an obedient child. He still stared at the ground, doing whatever was told of him, fixing things as if he were a robot.

"Will you never speak to me again?"

Stein paused just for a second in his work, as if he might possibly reply, but then continued his monotonous actions.

A few months later, White was preparing to go to a wedding. He hadn't said anything about it to the boy, figuring it would be a rather sore subject. He entered the lab. 

"I will be going out for a few hours. I will be watching you, as usual." This time, the boy's head slowly turned, a look of hate on his face.... And then... he gave him the finger.

"Well, at least that's some progress in getting a response from you, even if it is a negative one." 

"Go have fun at your fucking wedding party, asshole."

".... How did you know that was where I was going?"

"I know everything."

"You've tapped my communications lines, haven't you?"

"Fuck you."

White sighed, then sat down in a chair a bit closer to him.

"Fuck off."

"No. I want to have a conversation with you, even if it isn't a good one. You haven't spoken to me for a very long time."

"Well gee, I wonder why the fuck that is?" The boy replied sarcastically.

"I know I've said it before, but I really am-"

"No, you fucking aren't. If you were you would have let me go."

"You know I can't, with Vanguard watching."

"Make all the excuses you want, asshole. Fucking trashing my wedding, real fucking heroic."

"I didn't mean to..."

'Excuses."

"Haven't you ever done something you regretted out of anger?"

"....... None of your business."

"I'm willing to try again, give you another chance. Can't you do that for me, as well?" He asked.

"I don't want another chance; I want to be fuckin' free."

"I'm afraid that just isn't an option."

The boy turned away from him, putting his head on the desk and ignoring him again. White sighed, then left for his event.

Another month goes by and while they began to speak a little bit more, it was still with an air of distrust and hatred on the boy’s part. White continued to be patient. 

Then one day, when Stein came into the lab in the morning, White was already there. Usually the demon had things to do early and wouldn't come til just before noon.

"You've been working very hard, these past few months." He said.

".... It's something to do." The boy moved to go back to working on his things, but the demon stopped him, waving a tendril in front of him, moving him to face him again. 

"No work, today." He said, with a strange smile.

Stein quivered under his gaze; he didn't like this. White put a hand to the boy's face, moving him so they could look at each other’s eyes. 

"Pretty. Such a rare color. You are attractive for your species, aren't you?"

Stein could practically feel his skin crawling, and he smelled something sweet, and strange, his resolve and stubbornness weakening. This couldn't be happening... He thought.  
White purred, stroking his face and bringing him closer, pressing their bodies into a soft hug. After several minutes, White released him. 

"Enjoy your day off, little one. Stein slowly nods as the demon walks back out.

He didn't want to think about how weird that just was.


	10. Chapter 10

White had started hanging out in the lab more, which unnerved the boy a lot. Stein was getting used to his presence, but he didn't like it. For one, he couldn't work on figuring a way to escape with the demon present, it was too risky, as dumb as the demon acted, Stein was worried he would catch him if he tried to do it directly under his nose. For two, the way he was watching him was just plain out creepy. The demon wasn't there to check on his progress for work or anything, he was just, watching him. Obsessively. It had already been six months, and he was still stuck there because the demon had his eyes glued to him.

"Child, how old are you again? When were you born?" The demon asked, out of the blue.

"Uh... None of your business..." was the reply.

"It is my business; how else will I make you a birthday cake?"

"I don't want none of your damn cake."

"You haven't even tried it."

"I don't care."

He suddenly felt the demon’s presence behind him, from where he was sitting, and then there were hands on his shoulders.

"Tell me."

The boy quivered, he didn't like the demon touching him, it made him feel weird. "17..."

"When?"

Stein answered, the hands squeezing his shoulders before letting go.

"Good boy." Stein felt a finger on the back of his neck, tracing down his spine, and he shuddered.

"S-stop..."

"Why? Do you not like my touching you?" The finger moved up to his jaw, doing the same thing. "Or is it because you DO like it?"

The boy didn't want to answer, he wasn't sure of it himself.

White stopped. "As you wish. I don't want to make you nervous."

This surprised him, and he turned slightly to look at the other behind him. "R-really?"

"Yes. I won't touch you unless you want me to."

"....... Oh. ...... Thanks...." 

"You're welcome. I'll return later." The demon walked out of the lab without another word.

Stein just sat there, contemplating things. He hadn't expected that the demon would actually listen to him. He'd been acting weird, and now this was even weirder. It was confusing. At least he's not touching or watching me all creepy, now, the boy thought, going back to his work.

True to his word, White spent less time in the lab, toning down his creepy watching, and he didn't touch him anymore. The effect on Stein was that the boy wasn't as snotty to the demon when he actually was around, he was much more tolerant. He hadn't given up on getting out, but he had figured there wasn't a point in staying mad constantly because it would drive him crazy, he was stuck there for now so he might as well get used to it. 

A few weeks later it was an odd day he didn't see White at the lab the entire day. From morning until night. Stein went out of the lab to see if the demon was even home, this was strange behavior even for him. He found the demon staring out a window with a blank look.

"..... Are you awake?"

White blinked and turned to glance at him, just for a moment, his eyes looked exceedingly tired. "Yes. What is it?"

"Have you been looking out the window all day? Why?"

The demon sighed. "I don't think you'd understand."

"Don't know?"

White looked back out the window. "I.... I was trying to convince a villain yesterday to come quietly. He refused."

"A lot of people are like that."

"So, he killed himself with bombs strapped to his chest. He took a building with him; it was an orphanage. I couldn't save them all."

"Oh.... that is rough...."

"Yes."

A few minutes passed, the demon still gazing out the window, Stein just stood there quietly, thinking about a response.  
"I would say you can't save all of them, but you probably heard that already, and it isn't gonna make you feel better. But... It's not your fault that someone else made bad decisions like that. You did what you could. Sometimes that's all someone can do. Even if you save just one person, it's making a difference, for that person and everyone connected to that person."

There were a few more minutes of silence.

"Thank you, Stein."

"Mhm."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah. I mean I rescued Pri, and she's made a big difference in a lot of people’s lives. If I had left her in the slave mines she would have just died and no one would have known her. Now she's an animal doctor, and she does a lot of positive things."

"I see. She is your fiancée?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you chose someone kind, like her."

The boy doesn't reply, instead he goes back to his own room, for the night, the door closed. Laying in his bed, he cried quietly. He wanted to believe that White had meant that, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was just part of a twisted game. He wanted to go back home.

Several days later, White came to his room in the middle of the night. "Stein."

The boy jolted up, surprised at the intrusion at this hour. "Wh-what?!"

"I... I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news..."

"Hunh?" The boy rubbed at the sleepy in his eyes, trying to wake up.

"The Vanguard..."

"What about the asshole?" He was grumpy being awoken like this just to hear about that twat.

"He carried out a bounty on your fiancée..."

Stein froze. "What?!"

"He killed her."

"No.... no... NO, YOU'RE LYING!"

"I wish I were."

"HE COULDN'T HAVE, SHE'S NOT DEAD, SHE'S NOT... SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Stein started sobbing, he couldn't help himself, within a few seconds he was hyperventilating. This couldn't be happening, no, she couldn't be....

"You must calm down. You have a heart condition." White put hands on his shoulders again, this time trying to ground the other, giving him the pills.

Stein wasn't paying attention, he could only think about her, he did swallow the pills that were put into his mouth, however, before passing out in the demon’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

To put it lightly, Stein became inconsolable. No matter what the demon did, the boy did nothing but cry in his bed. He wouldn't respond to anything. After several weeks the demon was really beginning to tire of this. He understood partially the need for the human to mourn the loss of his potential mate, but to him, this was just absurd.

"Stein, you need to stop this. You'd had enough time, get over it. There is work to do."

The boy didn't respond.

"It's been weeks. You haven't even been cleaning yourself, you smell horrid!"

Still no response.

The demon rolled his eye. "Fine. I'll clean you. Change starts now. You have to deal with the situation." White grabbed the boy by the back of his neck and drug him to the bathroom and started to strip him. "These clothes are so filthy they will have to be burnt."

Stein tried to move away. "Stoppit!!"

"No, you are getting clean."

"STOPPIT, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, JUST STOP!"

White backed off, looking at the boy, his clothes taken.

"What?"

The younger one shivered, refusing to look at him, holding himself and backing into a corner.  
"I.... I don't.... I don't care anymore..."

"About what?"

Stein sighed. "Myself. Or anything."  
"Why?"

"..... Because I lived for her. She was everything to me. Now I have nothing."

Now it was the demon's turn to sigh. " Stein. The world doesn't stop or end because your female has died. I know you are mourning her loss. However. You lived for yourself before you found her, and you can do it again. Think. Is this what she would want for you?"

The boy was quiet for a minute. ".... No. She wouldn't."

"I will let you bathe yourself, then."

Stein nodded slowly, still not looking at him, and the demon left the room.

Later, the demon went to check on him again, having figured several hours would be enough time to collect himself. The boy's room was empty. "How odd..." He thought to himself, but then found the other in the lab, quietly tinkering with his last unfinished work piece.

"There you are. I see you are working again, hm?"

Stein just nodded in response, still just barely focusing on what he was doing in front of him.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Remember. If you need something I'm here." White walked out of the room. Patience. Yes, that's all it would take.

Over time, weeks, Stein started talking, here and there. He was nowhere near his old self again, but he was doing better than when it had first happened.  
"It appears things are getting back on track, as you would say." The demon said to him one morning.

".... I guess so..."

"It will get easier, over time."

The boy shrugged at that.

"I may not look it, but I've had lovers before. None of them lasted, because they were all mortal. She was a unicorn. Eventually she would have had the same fate as I, if she had lived. You would have die-"

"No. I wouldn't. I'm bonded to Sandy."

"Oh.... right. I completely forgot about him. He's immortal, as I?"

"Yeah. You see him as inferior because he's a half, but he IS still immortal, when it comes to dying from age. It just won't happen to him."

"I see. So that makes you immortal as well?"

"Yes. As far as the age thing goes. If we're together it's safer, because we can protect each other. Apart, we're pretty damn vulnerable." The boy mumbled the last part, knowing he was probably talking too much, he didn't need to let all his secrets spill.

"That makes sense. I see why being alone makes you so nervous then. Your life is not just at stake, his is as well, and since the only ones he had were the unicorn and the cat, you are worried what is going on with him, yes?"

Stein finally glanced at him, then in another random direction, then at the floor. "I can feel him, his feelings. He's lost. Afraid. And alone. Snow isn't with him, he was old, and he died too."

There were several minutes of silence, before the demon spoke.  
"I can't bring him here. You know why. However. I can put him somewhere else, where he will be safe, and therefore, you would be safe as well."

"No!"

"Why not? I thought you were afraid because he is alone?"

"I am! But you can't just fucking enslave him, you already have me, leave him the fuck alone!"

".... I...."

The boy glared at him, energy back in him, it seemed, because he was fighting for someone, other than himself. How admirable, if he had only had different circumstances when he was born, he would have been a hero, most likely, White thought, he does think a lot of others, as selfish as he is.

"Very well. It was just an offer." The demon left again. It was about time to put more of his plan in motion.


	12. Chapter 12

About a month later, White was in the lab before he was again, in the morning.

".... What?"

"I wanted to see how you were feeling lately, and I was up early. That is all."

The boy glanced around with just his eyes for a moment before looking at the floor. "M'fine..."

"Please be truthful. I want you to be able to come and talk to me. I want us to be friends, like we once were. I have been trying to make up for my mistakes..."

Stein sat down in his usual spot. "I know... Ya know.... It only takes a second to break something, and sometimes it can't ever be fixed."

"So, you don't want to even attempt to have some sort of civil friendship while you're here, is that your decision?" He said it with a disappointment in his voice.

".... I didn't say that. .... I'm just.... It...." Stein sighed. "Fine...."

White waited. Patience.

"Sandy seems to have calmed down, I guess he found somewhere okay. So.... whatever... He's really far away though. I can barely feel him."

"Good."

The boy shrugged, still looking at the floor.

"... You should take today off. Why don't we do something outside?" The demon asked.

Stein looked up. "Out.... side? Yer gonna let me, go outside?"

"Yes. I don't see why not. You've been behaved, gotten work done while you were here, apart from when you were grieving, and I'll be with you to monitor you, so there isn't an issue there."

He was still surprised. "Um.... okay.... like what...?"

"Besides, humans need fresh air every once and a while, don't they? A walk, for starters, at least."

The walk was uneventful, outside, they just went around the large property that had woods and fields with it. They were outside for at least an hour before White led him back in. Of course, he followed him without question, because there was no way he would try to leave or defy him with the collar on. Once they were back in, the demon turned to him. 

"May I hug you?"

"Wh-why do you want to do that...?"

"Because it is an affectionate gesture from many species that I've come into the habit of liking."

The boy paused. "Okay, sure."

White moved forward and held him in a soft hug for a few minutes, making a purring vibration in his chest like a cat. This surprised the other, and he sort of patted the demon's back, unsure. When White let go of him, he quickly disappeared into the shadows, leaving Stein alone again. He shuddered, going back to his room, feeling a bit weird. He couldn't quite place it, but.... something was nagging him in the back of his mind that this was all off. So very.... off....

A few days later, Stein was in the lab again, when he heard a voice outside in the hall. He froze. It couldn't be.... The demon wouldn't dare.... The boy kept listening and started to shake. It was. It was Vanguard. Why the hell was he here?! Stein quickly put on a headset to listen in with the bugs he'd planted all over the place, he was too far to make it out from where he was now, but with these, he could hear everything.

"I don't see why the hell you even keep him. They never change. He'll get out eventually again and when he does I'll be waiting. I let you get away with him last time, but you've used up all your favors, by now." The oddly shaped psychic was saying.

"Stein has a good soul. If things had been different how he was brought up, I have no doubt he'd be working as one of us."

"Good soul. Sometimes I wonder why you are even in the league, Ivory."

"Don't call me that."

"Ha. Why not, I used to all the time, before?"

"You used to be a better person, before. You were my friend. Now you're-"

"Oh, so now I'm NOT your friend? Ha! That's a riot! So the orange puffball is replacing me, isn't he? Always finding a new toy to play with, aren't you?"

"He's not a toy. And.... I don't know. The things you've been doing the last twenty years have been against my own code. I don't expect you to follow anything of my personal views, however, yes, they do affect how I see you. You're much more unforgiving. What happened to the kind boy who wanted to help people?"

"I stopped seeing the world as black and white. I saw reality. There is no true good or evil."

"I see...." The demon sighed.

"You had better watch that pristine ass of yours. When he gets out, and I bring him in, the council won't let you have any more 'pets' to keep. It'll be my pleasure to drag him in there and execute him on the spot."

"Ranks in the league don't matter to me, they never have, you know that."

"You will follow their rules, or you WILL have to answer to all of us. Even you can't fight us all."

"Are you threatening me?"

There was a few minutes of silence, Stein wasn't sure what was going on because he only had sound, but the sound of nothing was deafening.

"I'm warning you."

"See yourself out. I don't want you here again."

"We'll see."

There was the sound of footsteps, and Stein realized that they were heading towards the lab. He quickly took the headphones off, and went back to 'working' with his back facing the doors. He wanted to kill the bastard. He could feel the hate coming back but he pushed it down, trying to focus on the menial task he had in front of him. A fight here would be useless, he'd accomplish nothing.

The footsteps stopped in front of the doors, and the hair rose up on the back of his neck, a slight pressure around his throat. Not enough to cut off his air, just enough to let him know Vanguard was there, watching him.

"I SAID GET OUT!" a distorted voice roared down the hall.

There was a scuffling, skittering noise as the other 'Hero' fled, not about to stay after that, releasing his hold on the boy.

A few minutes later, the doors opened, and White came in. He slowly walked up to the table Stein was sitting at. The younger one was holding onto the random parts he had been using with white knuckles, shaking, but not saying anything. The demon set the others pills down on the table and turned to walk out. 

"He will never come here, again."

Stein managed to take a dose, sitting there alone, in silence, trying to contemplate things as the day wore on; the demon didn't return.


	13. Chapter 13

A few more months passed, things seeming to somewhat settle down into a routine. Stein found it rather boring, he still didn't like any of this, but he had accepted he was here, for now. Other 'heroes' would stop by, but Vanguard never did, he never even came close to the premises, nor did White mention him or the conversation he had had with the 'so called hero'. Stein didn't discuss or try to bring it up either, he knew the demon knew that he had bugged some lines and such, but he wasn't going to let on how much he could observe. 

Stein was just sitting in his room on his bed, doodling some draft things on a notebook, not paying attention. The demon almost always knocked before asking to come in, so he didn't expect it when he felt a presence watching him. He stopped.

"...... What?"

Silence.

"I know you're there."

More silence.

The boy sighed, but kept doing nothing, after a few minutes, the presence had left him alone again, and he went back to what he had been doing. Several minutes later, it returned.  
".... That's really fucking annoying."

"Yes, it's meant to be." The low, distorted voice was NOT White's.

Stein jumped, putting his things down slowly, starting to sweat. 

"You're afraid. Good! I like the taste of fear!" A demon manifested a few feet from him in his room, it looked almost identical to White, but, at the same time, it couldn't be more different. Dressed in the same, snappy suit, but in black and red, instead of white and light blue, and this one.... evil radiated from him, along with a power that rivaled Whites. He grinned, licking his sharp fangs with a serpentine tongue.

"H-how'd you get in?!"

"You are so impolite, hasn't my 'brother' taught you any manners?"

There was a pause, as the boy tried to collect himself. So, this was Black Hat, of course. But... How DID he get in? White would never allow him there willingly... would he?  
"Um... I...."

The demon snorted and rolled his one eye that was visible. "You're his new toy? How disappointing... At least MY scientist addresses people properly, despite the squabbling piece of pathetic filth he is!"

"I'm not calling you what he calls you!"

"Oh, so you DO have some sass! Is that why my brother is playing with you? Trying to spice up his life?"

"The hell if I know! What do you want?"

The black demon laughed darkly. "I was in the neighborhood, having a hero snack, and thought I'd drop in to see what my 'brother' was toying with lately. You are better looking than the last one, I'll at least give you that, but you still radiate idiocy, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Whatever."

"He lost the last one he had too, he got away and went and massacred people. White didn't have the heart to kill him off. So now.... He's hidden him away from all light, trying to pretend it didn't happen."

"Don't you have something better to do, like, killing heroes, like Vanguard or somethin'?"

"Hahahaha! Vanguard! No, unless I'm ordered to take him down by a client, I let him usually do what he pleases, if it doesn't interfere with my own plans. He's one of the dirtiest 'heroes' out there! It's amusing to watch him argue with my 'brother'!"

Stein rolls his eyes, shaking his head a little, least he tried.

"...... I'll visit again to watch your torment, as it seems my 'brother' is waking back up. Ta ta, maggot!" The demon disappeared into the shadows, his presence leaving instantly.   
Not two seconds later, White burst in, not bothering to knock, looking around the room, stern.

"HOW DID HE GET IN HERE?!"

Stein shrunk back; the shout was deafening. The demon collected himself, expression softening.   
"Apologies. I didn't mean to frighten you..."

The boy moved a hand from one of his own ears he had covered, blood dripping from it.

"He hurt you?!" White moved to touch him, wanting to heal it.

Stein flinched, trying to keep his breathing from hyperventilating. "N-no..." 

"Why are you bleeding, then?!"

"Y-you...."

White stopped, thinking. Of course. Human's had sensitive ears.... His voice...  
"I'm very sorry. Please, can I fix it?"

The boy slowly nodded, not looking at him. The demon put a cold hand to Stein's bleeding ear, and after a few minutes, it was back to normal, and he backed away.

"..... I really am sorry..."

Stein sighed. "Y-yeah.... I know.... Sandy had the same problem sometimes..."

"He did?"

"Yeah.... And he can't heal properly. He had to learn that if he accidentally hurt me, it hurt him, and we'd both suffer, if he wasn't careful..."

"Ah... I see...." 

There was a long pause.

"I still don't know how Black got in...."

".... Probably the same way Sandy did."

"Yes?"

Another long pause, the demon waited, he really wanted to know.

".... When you are at rest Sandy found a sliver in your presence shield. It's only slightly bigger than a grain of sand, so it took him a long time to get in, bit by bit, and he had to hide himself when you woke up. I guess it's easier for Black to do that since he's.... whatever he is..."

"I didn't know I had that.... Thank you. I'll have to see if I can compensate for it so he can't get in. Do you know where it is?"

"No, without Sandy I can't find it."

"I see. I appreciate you telling me the truth."

"Whatever."

"Do you want to go out for ice-cream?"

Stein looked up, bewildered. "What?"

"Do you want to go out for ice-cream?"

"That's.... a weird.... question...."

"Humans like ice-cream, well, most of them do, and when you were young you did, do you not like it anymore?"

"No, it's not that... I do... I just.... that was way out in left field, random question..."

"I suppose it is, but I think you deserve it."

Stein thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No thanks..."

"Oh.... Okay.... Can I ask why?"

The boy scratched absent minded at the collar. "I just.... don't..."

White left without another word. Things were slowly progressing, just a little more, perhaps. Black's visit was completely unexpected, but he was pleased with the result it gave him. His human obviously didn't want to be seen in public with the collar on, that much was clear. White had expected that would be a possibility. He would have to go have a chat with his spawn brother about what had happened, he didn't want anything to be let slip, if he showed up again.


	14. Chapter 14

A few nights later, Stein awoke with a start. He had been having a weird dream... Something about... White.... Black... and Sandy.... it was all a blurred mess, unlike his usual dreams that were clearer and often filled with past experiences that he was terrified of. This one... was different. White and Black had been doing something to Sandy... but... He couldn't recall what. His demon hadn't liked it, whatever it was. Stein looked around his room. It was calm, and quiet, and the feeling of unease and fear had gone again. It had been surfacing ever since White had taken his freedom, and at some points it was intense at first, but it had started to die down, ever so slowly... He had figured it was coming from his bond partner, but it was so far away he could never make out what was going on with the other.

The boy got up and took a shower, it was still dark out, early morning, but he wouldn’t be able to sleep again, he knew. He never wanted to sleep after dreams like that. Afraid that they would come back.

When he opened the door to his bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, he jumped back. White was sitting there, on his bed, staring at him.  
"Hello."

"What the fuck?! Would it kill you to knock?!" Stein hurried to get dressed, managing to get pants on.

White smiled, chuckling. "I did, you didn't hear me because of your bathing."

"Whatever!"

The demon stood up, walking over to him, only a few steps, barely touching the boy's chest.  
"Your scars.... They never healed...."

Stein was quiet, he knew the other was talking about the ones he had made when he was a dragon.  
"No.... They... didn't...."

"But why...."

"Because they were from you."

"I don't understand?"

Stein quivered. "I... um... Demon wounds fester and leave scars... especially when they're made with a lot of emotion..."

"Can I heal them? Please?"

The boy shrugged. White put both his hands on the others chest, glowing. Several minutes passed, and he looked very confused. "It's not working...?"

"It doesn't.... Sometimes... S-sometimes.... actions last forever..."

White took his hands off him. "..... I...."

"I know.... you're sorry...." Stein sighed, staring at the floor.

"May I?"

"Yeah..."

The demon hugged him again, the feeling was still very strange, and the odd smell returned. Stein felt his legs shaking, like they might buckle, weakness creeping in.  
"You should rest.... little one." White turned and gently pushed the boy back into bed, putting the blanket on him before leaving. The odor lingered, making Stein's sleep extremely uneasy. He wasn't sure what this was, but it was still scaring him.

The next morning, Stein walked into the lab and there was an envelope on his desk, he opened it and a thin phone fell out. Picking it up, he looked at the note that was with it.

*I'm not always around, though I am always around. If something happens and you need me, you may use this. It is a one-way phone. I'm sure it's not as fancy as something you would be able to create, but it will serve its purpose. White. *

The boy shrugged and pocketed it after giving it a brief look over, then realized all his work stuff was missing. Confused, he started looking around. Everything was put away. The phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket.

*No work today. I'll be back shortly, stay there. *

Stein blinked at that, even more confused, but sat down, waiting. White did come in a few minutes later, stopping short of the boy. 

"Good morning!" There was that smell again, but it wasn't as strong this time. The demon snapped his fingers and a bag appeared on the table, full of clothes.  
"I was thinking, that, perhaps I have been a bit selfish. I didn't think about how you would care to dress, and just gave you what I had lying around. Most humans, don't seem to like just bland, white clothing. So, I went and got these. They're not the same as what you had before, but they are similar, I had some help picking them out."

Stein started taking clothes out of the bag, looking them over hesitantly, the demon watching him for reactions. There was a slight variety in colors, though there were a lot of jeans, turtle necks, scarfs, and a white leather jacket. The boy pushed that to the side, much to the demon's dismay.

"You don't like that?"

Stein gave him a look that he hadn't used in a long time on him. The demon struggled to understand it, then realized and laughed. 

"Oh yes, well... I suppose I was.... trying to think of what I would like on you while trying to get you to like it...." He snapped his fingers again and it turned camo green.  
"Better?"

"Yes.... Um.... Thanks...."

"Of course, little one. Now. I'll ask again. Would you like to go out for ice-cream?"

The boy paused, then looked at the turtle necks and scarves, it dawning on him. He thought for a few moments, contemplating the offer. White waited, trying to be patient but was practically vibrating inside.

"Okay."

The demon instantly disappeared into the shadow's again, trying to contain his glee at finally getting that, leaving the lab. 

Stein sighed, then changed into some of the clothes, they covered up the slave collar completely. When he was done, White came back and they walked outside, towards town. The boy trailed just behind him, staring at the ground instinctively. White stopped, and the other did too, as he faced him. 

"Stein."

"What."

"Please don't act like that. I want... I know it's hard with the collar on, but.... I can't take it off. I'm trying to make things more tolerable for you. You don't have to act like this."

The boy just sighed and kept staring at the ground.

"What if I hold your hand, would that make you feel better?"

"...... You want.... to hold my.... hand...?"

"Yes. Please?"

In truth, Stein wanted to bolt, to be anywhere but there, he didn't want to hold his hand, not at all. In fact, he'd rather be in his room, alone. This was so weird.... But....  
"Okay..."

White took his hand gently and they started walking again. Stein was to his side but slightly behind, but he wasn't trailing like a sad puppy anymore, at least. He was looking around nervously, but they were ignored, for the most part, and after a few minutes, he started to relax a little. 

When they got to the ice-cream place, White left him at the booth to get their ice-cream. When he got back, Stein was surprised he'd gotten him the correct flavor without asking first.  
White saw the look. "Didn't think I'd remember, did you?"

"......No... I didn't...."

"You're not the only one who can surprise." There was that smell again. The way the demon was watching him eat his ice-cream was... unnerving... If only Sandy where here, he could tell him what it meant...

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hunh?"

The demon repeated the question.

"um...."

"You seem nervous. Am I bothering you?"

"I just.... I...."

White kept staring at him with those intense eyes, almost hypnotic, but they weren't. White had told him before he didn't resort to mind control like Black because he found it shameful. But at the same time.... 

"You.... um.... you smell...."

"..... I smell?"

"Yes. Different."

"......" The demon looks worried for a moment, then embarrassed, his face turning a light shade of blue.

"Are.... are you...??? Blushing????" Stein just stared at him, unbelieving.

White got up and rushed to the bathroom, leaving the boy alone, who was even more confused. What the hell was this?! After a good ten minutes, by then the ice-cream was long gone, White came and sat back down, having regained his composure, the smell fading.

"..... You okay?" The boy asked.

"I... Yes.... I'm sorry.... I didn't realize you could smell that..."

"What is it?"

"You don't know, then?"

"No? Never smelled it before. Other than coming from you a couple times." 

"........."

"So? What is it?"

"....... It happens.... when.... I like someone..."

Stein, blinked, still not getting it. 

"When I.... REALLY like them..."

It took the boy a few more moments. "OOOHHHHHHHHH......!"

There were several minutes of awkward silence.

"That.... explains a lot."

White nodded slightly, starting to smell and blush again, not looking at him. It seems now things were reversed.

"So.... I guess.... it's like.... something you can't really control?"

"In a way... I suppose? I haven’t felt this way in about a hundred years, it's not a common thing for me..."

"Oh..."

"But that's not why I got you the clothes and brought you out here for the ice-cream!" The demon was stammering, acting like a silly girl almost.

"Oh... um... Okay...."

More silence.

"It's okay. I'm... not mad.... Just surprised, I think?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

White sighed in relief, the smell getting stronger, but no one else seemed to notice it. Was he the only one that could smell it, they both wondered?

"I suppose we should get you home...." White said, standing.

The boy followed him out, not having to hold his hand anymore to feel okay walking almost next to him. When they got back, White disappeared, along with his strange smell. Stein spent the rest of the day in his room, contemplating what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have started a folder where I'll be posting some of the art/designs for OCs and such in it. Should have it ready by the time the next update rolls around.
> 
> Since Stein and a few of the other characters were originally used for RPs, I do forget to describe them sometimes when they're introduced, but I'm trying to remember. ((No, don't ask me to RP))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the folder with the character pics as such. Yay! Will add more characters to the folder as the story goes on.  
> https://www.dropbox.com/sh/q6fhk0imjmhv85c/AABREv6FA5-M-9-mxWJtm7xAa?dl=0

The next few days, Stein didn't see White. He knew White had to be around, somewhere; he wouldn't just leave him unsupervised. On the third day, he took the phone out and texted him.  
"How long are you going to avoid me?"

It took a few minutes before he got a reply.

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you know?"

"...... because I'm scared."

"That didn't stop you from being around me before?"

"I wasn't scared of you before."

"... oh."  
Stein sighed and went back to what he was working on. He couldn't really help it if that was how the demon felt. At least he knew what was sort of going on now, it made it slightly less.... weird, feeling...

Later that day, he felt White watching him, so he turned his chair to look. The demon was just standing there, looking like he's trying so hard to be somewhat irrelevant like before, but failing.  
Stein contemplated how he should react. He could be a complete ass, be rude, make fun of him, and totally reject him... But... He didn't.... No, as much as he had the underlying ill will and small amount of hate, for him, he couldn't bring himself to do that. But what, then?

"Hi..."

"Hello."

"Feeling better, I guess?"

"I don't know... I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize, for that."

"..... I don’t...?"

"No. Hehe. You act like you've never uh... felt... stuff like that before..."

"I can't help it.... It... it's different every time..."

"It is?"

"Yes. Every one of them has felt completely different, depending on the person."

"Oh..."

".... So... I.... what are you.... working on...?"

The boy shrugged. "Nothing important. Fixing my air conditioning for my room, you keep it colder than I like. Not a big deal."

White opened his mouth to speak. Stein waved him off. "You didn't know, I didn't say anything about it, don't be sorry."

White smiled a little, then nodded. Then, he walked over and just watched, relaxing.

Things went on like this for about a week, they are both mostly getting along. Though every time the boy looked into the mirror, showered, or anything of that sort, he remembered. The collar. It was then that his smile would always fade, and he'd remember why he was here. He couldn't help but hold onto that, the collar was a constant reminder.  
Stein walked into the lab one morning and there it was. A birthday cake. And it was quite clear that White had struggled to make it something the boy would like, and not himself. It wasn't white. At all. It was green. And orange. And.... were those.... cucumbers...? Stein smiled and shook his head. 

"Of course..." He said to himself. "Are you gonna come out, now?"

White had forgotten the boy could sense a demon's presence, and nervously appeared.

"Don't worry, I like it."

"You do?!"

"Yes. I like it a lot. Thanks."

The demon disappeared again, unable to contain his glee. The boy just shook his head again and had cake.

About an hour later, White showed up again, with what looked like a perfectly wrapped gift. 

"Oh, for me, you shouldn't have!" The boy joked, again, shaking his head with a smile.

"Open it, open it!" The demon practically squealed.

"Um.... okay?" He started to open it, feeling slightly bad he was messing up how nicely it was done. He paused when it seemed to move, then began to open it faster. Inside was what looked like.... "Is this... is this an egg?!"

"Yes!"

"You got me.... an egg?"

"YES!"

".... What kind of egg?" The egg wiggled.

"I don't know!"

"You.... you don't.... know?"

The demon shook his head, giggling. "Black's scientist found it under the crazy lizard female's bed. They didn't know what to do it with it, because the scientist hadn't made it, and if SHE brought it home, they didn't trust it."

".... What if it's her egg? She's a lizard lady, right?"

"I don't think that thought occurred to them."

"Shouldn't they have asked her?"

"Villains like them don't usually think about other people’s feelings, exactly."

"...." Stein sighed and shook his head a little, looking at the brown and green speckled egg. It wiggled again. While he was pissed that White had just given him what could be someone else’s baby without asking and then stereo-typically said that about villains not caring about anyone except themselves, he decided to just focus on what was important. "Okay. Guess it's my egg then."

"You don't like the egg?"

"No, no, I didn't say that, I love the egg.... I'm... just very surprised and worried about what will come out."

"It's so exciting!"

".... Yeah."

Stein kept the egg in his jacket with him all the time for the next few days, sleeping with it too. He was unaware how much White was obsessively watching him with it, because he was so focused on taking care of said egg. 

Yes. This was good. Very good. This was perfect. He wouldn't tell him that Black had taken the egg against the wishes of the scientist and the lizard girl and sold it to him. The boy didn't need to know. Whatever was in the egg, would fare much better here, as it were, instead of that insane asylum of evil.


	16. Chapter 16

After about a week of having the egg, Stein was sitting at his desk in the lab with the egg between his legs, munching his cereal when it began to wiggle. But this time, it didn't stop. He put the cereal down and held it, watching egg carefully.  
"Oh boy, here we go..." He texted the demon who was there within seconds, watching anxiously from a distance. "Why are you way over there?"

"Because when it comes out it might imprint on you when it sees you!"

"Wait... what?!"

White giggled even more. 

Stein looked back at the egg, starting to sweat a little. Imprint.... Wait a minute...! Two little clawed feet jammed out of the bottom of the egg, wiggling, little reptile cries coming from it. Stein breathed a sigh of relief as a lizard tail came out next. Would probably be some sort of giant pet lizard- The top cracked open and a humanoid baby head appeared. -so much for that theory. The big, baby blue eyes stared at him, giving a small lizard cry, then a baby cry. Stein helped it get out of the eggshell, the baby had a full head of orangish yellow hair... and.... aside from her lizard appendages, seemed mostly human? She had human arms, torso, head and legs, just her feet and tail.... And sharp teeth.... Definitely a girl, too. 

White quickly came over with a soft blanket to put the baby in. "Oh, she's so adorable, looks like you're a daddy now!"

"......Y-yeah.... I guess.... I am....?" Not like he had a choice in the matter.

The demon shoved the swaddled baby into the boy's arms. "We have to take so many pictures! You both look so adorable together!"

"I think she's probably hungry or something... She's still crying." Stein started, annoyed.

"Oh yes, of course she is, how silly of me!" White rushed from the room then was back two seconds later with bottles.

Now Stein was really annoyed. Why did he already have those?! He must have known, why else would he- The baby cried some more, and he pushed his thoughts aside as he decided he had better take care of her because that doofus demon wouldn't do it right especially now that the baby was looking at HIMSELF as the dad, or the mom, whichever.

Between White's constant squealing over the baby, taking constant care of the baby, and trying to do everything else he was supposed to do, Stein was completely exhausted. He didn't have time to think about how easily White obtained baby items and expanded the boy's room to accommodate for the new addition. 

Stein had named her Cynthia, and by the time she was a month old, she was already running around on four legs somehow, Stein was constantly having to chase after her to keep her from getting into trouble. And it became quickly apparent that she liked to eat bugs, with her sharp teeth, she destroyed milk bottles over and over, including chew toys, which eventually, Stein had the demon get her heavy end dog chew toys, which would last for sometimes a day, at least. She was a little monstrosity, and her 'daddy' was absolutely positive it had been the lizard lady's egg. But at the same time, she could be super sweet when she wanted to be. She would only sleep with her daddy, for one. She didn't like it when he cried and would try to behave when he was upset. Little things, she was slowly learning.

Finally, when he had managed to get her down to sleep for a nap in his bed, he snuck out momentarily from his room. Whenever he didn't have the baby, White seemed to avoid him, however since he almost ALWAYS had the baby... "We need to talk. NOW." He texted the other.

"I'm a bit busy."

"I SAID FUCKING NOW!"

A few seconds later, the demon appeared, looking irritated. "I was in the middle of a very important meeting, what is the emergency?!"

"I know you've been avoiding me unless I'm busy with her! You knew, you fucking knew she was a baby, the whole time! You didn't ask me if I was ready or wanting to be a parent or anything!"

"There's no need for such a harsh tone, little one. Yes, I knew she was a baby. Would you have rather I left her where she was, in that insane asylum? Do you think she'd be better off as one of his experiments?"

"That's not the point, my point is you fucking just... forced her on me, and lied about it!"

"I will take her back there, then."

"NO, YOU WON'T!"

"Oh, but I thought you didn't want to be a parent, or weren't ready? Which is it? You don't want her, right?"

"I didn't say that! You're putting words into my mouth, asshole!"

"Then I don't see the issue here. I took her because I knew you would be the best person to take care of her. Don't make me regret my decision. I can always take her back."

"You.... you fucking...!"

"Language, little one." The demon's tone was more serious now, and slightly threatening.

Stein forced himself to calm down. He didn't have a choice here. He remembered his collar. He shut up.

"Better. Now. Go take care of the baby, like you're supposed to."

"Yes."

White disappeared, chuckling darkly to himself. Yes, while this was a slightly bumpier road then he had planned, things were still going along pretty decently. He had things to deal with, mouths to silence, people to rescue, and so on. He also had to pay a visit to his brother, to gloat over the adorable new baby. He wanted to see those idiots cry. If they didn't want to lose what they loved, they should never have chosen the path they did. They deserved it.

Stein tried to pretend he was happy, for Cynthia, but White had scared him. He loved her. He loved that baby the second she came out of the egg. No, before that. Even as an egg, he loved her. He didn't know why, but she reminded him of someone, though he could never quite place who. The boy had finally gotten her down for another nap a few months later... He went to sit in his bathroom and cry. He didn't know exactly why. He just needed to. There was so much... this wasn't what he had wanted at all, in life. He had been a great pirate, escaped slave, who freed others, kind of like a robin hood figure, or whatever, with a hot fiancée and friends. And now... He was a slave again, raising a stolen baby that he loved but was terrified was going to be taken from him at any given moment, and everyone else he had had before, was gone. Did he really deserve this? Maybe he did... He was starting to wonder... He passed out from crying, laying on the tile, questioning himself.

White had been watching. He silently picked the boy up, taking him and placing him on a bed in another spare room, waiting. He kept an eye on Cynthia, too, watching her sleep. When Stein woke up, he started to freak out, where was his baby?!

"Calm down, she's fine. She's still sleeping, actually."

"Where is she?!"

"In your room, on your bed, like always."

Stein went quiet, pulling his knees up to himself and hugging them, not looking at anything.

"What is the matter? Why did you end up where you did?"

Stein shrugged, otherwise not moving.

"Please tell me. Please?" The demon's voice was soft again, sounding worried.

Stein just put his head against his knees so he didn't get to see him crying.

The demon waited. "You're afraid I'll take her, aren't you?"

The boy just shuddered and cried more.

".... I see."

Stein automatically knew the next words that would come from the demon.

"I'm sorry." There it was, of course.

"I didn't mean... That I really would take her... I shouldn't have used her as a threat..."

Stein didn't look up.

White sighed. "I promise I won't take her from you without good reason. She's yours, now."

Still nothing.

"Don't do this again, Stein. Now you have to take care of her, it's not just yourself. You cannot just wallow into a pit of sadness and stay there."

The boy slowly nodded against his knees. The demon moved closer, so he was standing next to the bed. The smell started again, stronger than before.

"I really am deeply sorry. Can you please forgive me?" He sounded almost as if he were begging. "Please?"

Stein slowly forced himself to look up, and could swear he saw tears in the demon's eyes. Is that what they were? It was hard to tell, with the one eye, and the monocle covering the other one. He nodded again. White moved down to his level to hug him, seeming to be genuine. Stein was so confused.

Cynthia grew faster than a normal child, if it wasn't plainly obvious to see, by the age of four months she was off the bottles and waddling around on two legs, though she climbed with ease. She called Stein 'dada' of course, but she hadn't addressed White, anything yet. She usually rode on Stein's head or back, or he just carried her, she was almost always with him. As long as he had her, he was happy enough, and was dealing with the change and being civil with White again. 

White watched over them diligently, he would take them out places, here and there, he knew the child needed this, at least. He listened to what Stein had to say about what she needed, though the boy was just learning, himself, too.

Stein was watching Cynthia hand painting in the lab while he worked when White walked in. 

"Stein, we need to talk. Come here for a moment, please."

The boy got up and followed him, leaving Cynthia to her paints, she'd be okay for a little bit. When they were out of the room, the demon turned to him.

"You've been here for over a year now."

The boy waited as the demon paused, wondering what this was about.

"I was supposed to take you before the league a long time ago to show your supposed progress, but I've been managing to hold it off."

Stein froze, he didn't like where this sounded it was going.

"Now I don't think I can hold it off any longer."

".... so?"

"You don't look much different. In my opinion. But. If you stand before them and can manage to hold your tongue and behave, it should be fine. Do NOT say ANYTHING about the baby."

".... why?"

"They will take her. I can't hide that, but seeing WHERE she specifically came from and what she looks like, they will certainly take her."

"Over my dead body!"

"You won't be a dead body if you don't talk about her and behave."

"Fine...."

"They WILL try to push you."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Don't be sarcastic with them either. One wrong move and they WILL give you to Vanguard. He will be there, doing part of the questioning."

"Why the hell is he part of it?!"

"Because.... He's one of the top-ranking officials. I used to be, but.... things changed. He took my place."

"That sucks."

"Yes. It does."

"When is this shit happening?"

"Tonight. I will watch Cynthia. I will not be able to be there... I'm not allowed..."

"Greaaattt.... How do I know they won't just fry me just because they feel like it?"

"..... I.... I don't know..."

"So, you want me to just walk into a dragon's den of people that hate my guts and be like, unarmed and fine with it?"

"I.... You will have to trust me; you will be fine. IF you behave."

Stein stared at him, uncertain. It's not like he had a choice with this, either, other than picking who would kill him, himself, White, Vanguard, or whatever hero caught him if he ran for it.

"Please, trust me on this."

The boy sighed. "Okay."

"Good, now go get yourself looking decent, you can't go before them with engine grease all over your face."


	17. Chapter 17

When the league came to White's doorstep to collect him, Stein was ready. Or as ready as he ever would be. The second he was out of the door, they yanked his scarf off and put several leashes on him, pushing him to the ground so they could cuff his hands and legs. There wasn't a real point in this except to humiliate him, and they all knew it. They made a point to be rough with him, pressing his face against the sidewalk to bloody it up. He let them. For Cynthia, he thought, I have to let them do what they want.

White watched from a window, the baby taking a nap nearby. He winced... He could be harsh sometimes, but.... This had to be done... He couldn't stop it... Even he hadn't wanted to let this happen. He hadn't been lying when he had been stalling it. This wasn't part of his plan.

They half drug him through the streets until they got to the league headquarters, bringing him to a large room. He was put in very small cage in the center, they left his chains and leashes on. So much for dressing nice, his face and clothes dirty and bloody from what they had done.

"He doesn't look different, that's for sure, who comes to this sort of thing looking like THAT?!" It was Vanguard...

"He does seem extremely roughed up, was he like that when he was collected?" This person on the far right, seemed almost like an angelic owl species, of a sort.

"Of course, Heaven. We didn't do anything to him he didn't deserve."

"..... I see. How old is this one, again?"

Stein remained silent, he wasn't sure if that was directed at him, best not to answer unless it was. There were six of them. Heaven seemed to be the owl angel, then there was Vanguard... The other four seemed to be rather old, he recognized them from a few things, but they were no doubt retired and just did these hearings now. It occurred to him that Heaven wasn't specifically on Vanguards side, though they could just be toying with him...

"He's 18, it says. He was taken just before he was 17. So, he's been in custody with White for nearly a year and a half."

"Not much to show for that..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I knew him way before, back when he was a tiny kid. He's ALWAYS been a villain. Since he could walk! Hasn't changed one bit." Vanguard, again.

Stein hoped he was right in his gamble that Vanguard wouldn't say anything about previous escape attempts, because if he did, he would have to admit he had been lying to the league, too, or at least, hiding information, and while a lot of them wouldn't care, that single one, might...

"It looks like White has been taking him around town regularly though, and he hasn't tried anything at all."

"That we know of. He's good at hiding things."

The old ones were mostly just letting the other two discuss this, they were just listening and would probably vote or something, at the end, they didn't really seem to care, in fact, two of them had fallen asleep.

"He looks afraid."

"Well of course he does, he's going to die."

"We haven't decided that yet." Heaven seemed to keep her voice constantly calm, maybe this was the person White had been hinting at when he had said to trust him? He wasn't sure.

"He isn't defending himself, either. He's been responsible for loads of massacres, and we all know what happened to the last one we let White hold onto for long periods of time!"

"..... Perhaps he is being polite, as he's been taught."

Vanguard just rolled his eyes and snorted. Stein could feel the bastard using his powers to silently feel him up, especially around his neck, by now the boy was trembling uncontrollably.

"Hm...." The owl seemed to be thinking.

Vanguard squeezed his throat and inner thighs, smirking. Stein visibly flinched, unable to keep his breath from hitching.

"VANGUARD, RELEASE HIM, NOW!" Heaven turned to the other, bright light coming from her spread majestic wings, power radiating.

The other 'hero' did as he was told, looking startled. Heaven settled back down, glaring at him with fierce owl eyes.

"That was uncalled for. Keep your abilities to yourself, if I sense them anywhere else near him.... I will make my decision then and there!"

Vanguard rolled his eyes at her, but nodded.

So that was it. She was undecided. She was the one he had to convince. ..... Was she one of the rare few that was actually doing it for moral reasons? No way she could be at the top for long with that mindset.... Stein thought to himself, suddenly being surprised as he found her standing next to his cage. She was even taller than White.

"Heaven, what are you doing, that's not part of-!"

"I want a better look at him." She reached in with her dainty clawed hands, electricity from the bars cackling around them, but she didn't seem to notice it. Stein instinctively wanted to shrink back, but he forced himself to stay still, already on the verge of an attack as it was.

"You can't touch him, it's against the rules!"

"You did already."

"Not physically!"

"Our abilities are an extension of our bodies, that is the law, so yes, you did. Close your deformed beak." Heaven curled her claws gently behind his head, tilting it so she could look as she shifted him so she could see down his neck and shirt.

Stein swallowed hard, but didn't move, otherwise, terrified.

"I see." She put the clawed hand in his pocket and pulled out the pills, which he had hidden well enough so that the others couldn't find them when they patted him down. "Are these yours?"  
The boy just barely nodded, quivering.

"I know it is difficult, but you must relax. He will not touch you again during the trial. Your outcome will be what you deserve. You may use these if you wish." She put the bottle in his chained hands, floating back up to her spot.

"Took you long enough."

Heaven ignored Vanguard, looking quickly through the papers and reports.

"Can we just wrap this up already, I have shit to do!" Vanguard most likely just wanted to get his hands on the boy.

"No. We will take our time and judge accordingly."

"I'll start then. You there, boy. How many people have you killed in your lifetime?"

Stein wasn't sure how to respond to that, he really didn't know the exact number, a lot. 

"Answer us!"

"I... I don't know...."

"Why the hell don't you know?"

Stein paused. "..... too many..." He had to pick his words carefully, and say them with very specific meaning to each of them. A lot of remorse sounding behind those, he thought.

"And we're supposed to just let this mass killer keep on living just so White can play with him.... pathetic!"

"Child. Who were usually your targets when you killed?"

"Slavers... Other pirates..."

Heaven nodded, folding her winged arms. "I see."

"Bleeding hearts don't belong here...!"

"He hasn't killed anyone since he's been in custody." It wasn't a question. It was a statement from her. "In fact, it appears as if he's been free from all crime, since."

"He has not!"

"The records say he has."

Vanguard ground his teeth together. He couldn't say what he wanted because it would incriminate himself.

"In fact, the items that White has him repair are pieces of essential furniture for orphans and the elderly. He is contributing to society."

Vanguard just scoffed.

"More than you, that is certain.” Heaven gave a slight eye roll at the furious Vanguard, he didn't like bad comments against his fame.   
Heaven turned back to him. "Child. Is this what you wanted to do, when you were young?" The 'hero' was pointing and an old image from his diary. He'd made it with crayons, before he had been sold. It was pictures of space ships and rocks, or something, he couldn’t really remember. How the hell she had managed to get this was beyond him, he had thought everything he owned from that time had been burned by the slavers.

Stein nodded slowly. Yes. That is what he had originally wanted. To fly around space, simple and dumb. He was so naive back then.

"This is ridiculous...!" Vanguard muttered loudly. "Boy, if you were free, what would you be doing, right now?! Stealing and killing just like before, no doubt!"

Stein stayed silent; he wasn't going to play into the game.

"Little maggot that you are. Don't you ever think about the people you kill, and what it does to their families?! The effect it has on businesses!?"

Heaven cut Vanguard off as he started again. "My turn."

"He hasn't answered me yet!"

"Shut up." With this, she turned to Stein. Her eyes practically drilled into his with how she stared him down. He met her gaze, though he wouldn't look at Vanguard. After a few moments, her eyes closed. "So be it."

Vanguard quickly stood up. "HA, YES! HE'S MINE!"

Stein shrunk back in the cage, terrified. He'd played the game wrong?! What did he do?! Was he not supposed to look at her?!

"Stop."

"What?!" 

He could feel Vanguard's grip on his throat, choking, feet dangling a few inches off the ground. Heaven moved back down to him, than plucked one of the tears from his eyes with her dainty claws. It seemed to absorb into her finger. "I did not give my verdict."

"YES, YOU DID, HE'S MINE!"

"He is not. He is going back to White's. Put him down. Now."

"NO, HE'S MINE, I WANT HIM, HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"This boy deserves more life then even you. He has a good soul."

"HOW DARE YO-!"

"DO NOT INTERFERE WITH MY DECISION, VANGUARD!!!"

The Vanguard dropped him, Stein fell to his hands and knees, forcing pills into his mouth shakily. 

The rest of the judges seemed to be paying attention now, waking up. 

"It takes all of us to condemn him. Regardless of what the others will vote, he deserves to continue his second chance."

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE LAST ONE?!"

"I do."

Vanguard sputtered, talking to himself about how this was absurd nonsense after last time.

Heaven opened the cage door, took his chains and shackles off, but left the collar on. "Go home."

Stein didn't need to be told twice, he nodded and quickly walked out. He was unsupervised. That really confused him, but he guessed if he had the collar on it didn't really matter, because he couldn't run. He trudged slowly back home, exhausted. White was waiting for him at the door, pulling him into a hug, holding him up; the boy’s legs were shaking.

"You're safe now, little one. Shhh... It'll be fine." 

The smell was strong again, but Stein ignored it, passing out, too tired to care.  
When he woke up, he was in the spare room again, in the bed. He sat up, looking and seeing he'd been healed and cleaned up, White, no doubt. 

"How was your rest?"

Stein turned and saw the demon sitting right next to the bed, watching him.

"Okay..."

"I'm.... very happy that you are back...."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. We missed you."

"...Missed ya'll too..."

There was silence for a few moments.

"I wish to give you something..."

"okay?"

"Close your eyes, please."

Stein did as asked, he was relaxed, he was safe. He wasn't in the hellhole with the so-called heroes glaring at him outside his cage.   
It was like electricity jolting through him when their lips touched. He gave a small, sharp intake of breath, but didn't pull away as the demon moved him closer. The smell was overpowering, he was weak again, his heart fluttering. White felt this too, and pressed the other against him, continuing slowly, purring.

"I love you, little one."


	18. Chapter 18

Stein opened his eyes when the demon pulled away, still in shock. White smiled a little.

"Now we're both changing colors..."

The boy could feel his face was hot, he hadn't felt that since... The enormity of what was happening hit him. "Oh... Oh GEEZ!"

"Is something the matter?" White asked worriedly.

"I... I... You.... We.... Oh.... Geez!"

"You're so cute when you're flustered." The demon chuckled.

"But... we.... we can't... Oh geez!"

"Why not?"

"You're a demon!"

"So?"

"Look... I mean..." The boy tried to catch his breath and calm down. "Think about it. You're not like other demons, I know, yeah yeah... But! Do you really think a HUMAN would survive a relationship with you?"

"Stein, I would never hurt you-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

White paused at this, thinking. "What if there was a way that I could promise that?"

"No offense, but I don't think you can... A lot of times I get seriously fucked up by you by accident and you're always telling me you're sorry... I know you don't mean to... but..." Stein trailed off, scratching at his neck and collar.

"We could bond."

There were a few seconds of silence.

"I'm already bonded to Sandy."

"It can be reversed."

"Yeah, but that could kill him, I'm not gonna risk that."

"Well what if we bonded but I took his heart that is in you?"

"That's just as risky, specially without his permission or having him present!"

"He would be present."

"We don't even know where he is-...." Stein stared at him. "You know where he is, don't you?!"

White smiled again. "Of course I know where he is. I have to keep track of him to keep you safe."

"No."

The demon's expression started to harden, as if he were going to tell him that he didn't have a choice in the matter, but then he just sighed and went quiet.  
"If you really feel that way..."

"Why even bother with me anyway? I'm just a human... You can do a lot better then me, I'm really messed up as it is..."

"Maybe that's why I love you. I'm not sure of it, myself. I just know I do. I've been trying very hard..."

Now it was Stein's turn to sigh. "I can't... It's more then just that, anyway. I just... I don't know..."

White turned to him, then put a hand around the boys neck. Stein froze, fear filling him.  
".... You're afraid when I touch you... .... Just like Vanguard...."

Stein didn't know how to respond to that, but he didn't speak, instinctively, anyone touching his neck made him quiet, he'd been a slave too long in his lifetime.

"I saw the recent marks on you before I healed them... I felt... many things.... sadness... rage... weakness... I... I wanted to keep you safe... and I couldn't...."

The boy stayed silent, until he heard a click and felt a pressure around his neck being removed. He turned to look, and White was holding the collar in his hands, tears in his eye. Stein went to touch his neck. It was off?! He had really taken it off! Though he winced, it hurt...

White stared at him, mouth slightly open, surprised. "...It.... It was hurting you...?!" The demon looked at the collar, he hadn't been the one to put it on, so he didn't know what the inside of it had looked like, small spikes lining the inside, cackling with electricity and dripping blood.

"A lot do..."

"I didn't.... I didn't know... I didn't put it on you...!"

"You really didn't?"

"I had no idea! I... I would have... I could have...!"

"You said you couldn't take it off."

White nodded, still staring at the collar with a heartbroken look. "I have to show her this..." He said to himself.

Stein didn't say anything to that, he knew he was probably talking about the Heaven lady. "Won't you get in trouble for taking it off?"

"No. I... You're supposed to wear it, yes. But you will not. I won't allow them to force it on you. I can't..." 

"... Thanks..."

The demon looked at him. "May I?"

The boy nodded, and White put his hands on the others neck again, as gently as he could. Stein stayed still, but didn't flinch away this time, he did his best to control his fear. After several minutes, White let go.

".... It's.... not working...." Stein looked at him, the demon seemed on the verge of losing it, he had actual tears running down his face.

"... Maybe they just need to heal on their own. Sometimes, things take time to fix..."

White didn't say anything.

"... What am I to you?"

The demon looked up, surprised by the question. "What do you mean?"

"What am I to you? What do you see me as? You're a demon, and most demons see lesser beings a lot differently..."

"It is true... you are a lesser being... but... I love you. Even with you being that. Or if that's even what it's called. A drive to protect and keep you... To have you be mine... To keep you safe, to please you... Most others of my kind would call you a pet..."

"I'm not a pet."

".... I know.... I don't call you that because I know it would offend you."

"But I can kind of get what you're saying, I guess... It's hard to try to see it from your perspective... But... I get that I probably won't really ever get it."

"You're more then that to me, though..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Much more. I don't care what the others say. I'm not them. I... I can admit I make a lot of mistakes..."

Stein smiled at that. "That's hard even for non-demons. No one likes to admit they're wrong or have issues. Massive egos everywhere."

White nodded.

"... How about... We sort of... Just see how things go... Start learning more human things. Like how to do the slow healing, you know?" The boy said.

"I don't even know where to start..."

"You can start with my neck. Come on, it'll be fun to learn somethin' new, yeah? I'm surprised you haven't learnt anything like that being alive for so long, but I guess you never really needed to, hunh?"

"True, I never thought I would need to learn it."

"Sometimes it's good to learn things even if you don't think you'll need them, because you never know what'll happen later."

"This is one of the things I love about you... Even though you haven't lived long, and you are a human... You say some things I would never consider that are helpful."

Stein shrugged. "Just my personal experiences, I guess, everyone has different ones. But..."

"Hm?"

"There's gotta be some rules, okay?"

"Rules?"

"Yeah."

White put the collar down, looking at him. "Like what? Why do you want me to make rules?"

"I didn't say rules made by YOU."

"..... Oh...."

"First off. Get yourself off your pedestal. I'm not your pet. If you want a 'romantic' relationship with me, if it even works, it's an equal sort of thing. That's not negotiable."

The demon thought for several minutes, contemplating what that would mean. "But what if I mess up... it's not exactly easy to change my way of thinking after several eons of the same thing..."

"I'll forgive you, like I said, we all make mistakes, depends on what it is. I mean, I've screwed up plenty, as amazing as I am, for a human."

"Okay. I will try."

"Two, take it slow. Really slow. Like.... I'm not even sure about anything right now... My fiancee died not that long ago, for me... You don't want to try to go after someone on a rebound just to realize later it's a mistake... So... yeah... I don’t even know if I’m into guys…"

"I can do that, I'm extremely patient. I can also turn into a female if needed, I am whatever gender I wish."

“…. Right… Three. Don’t call Cynthia, ‘the baby’ all the time. She has a name, use it.”

“….Okay.”

“Four. Try to learn more about humans and other species, stuff you wouldn’t normally be interested in learning. Like the slow healing thing. Then you can start see stuff from MY perspective, and not just your own.”

“Okay. I can certainly do that.”

“I can’t really think of what else yet… Kind of dizzy…” The boy’s neck was bleeding more, with the collar off, it had been designed that if it didn’t detonate when removed, it would cause not only more pain, but blood loss as well, to weaken the person and prevent escape.

White moved to hold him. “I don’t know how to fix it yet… I have to take you to a hospital…”

“Yeah… kay…” Stein started to go limp in his arms, his eyes dilating and not focusing.

White whistled for Cynthia, who climbed onto him as he picked the boy up and walked out with him. The plan had changed… a lot… but… he could deal with this. It would be different, but he still wanted it. He knew full well though that there would be a massive upheaval soon in the league, and it wasn’t going to be pretty…


	19. Chapter 19

White stood guard outside of Stein's hospital room. They had had to take him in for surgery and emergency treatment, and he still was not awake yet. Apparently, the wounds hadn't just been deep, but they had been poisoned as well. Removing the collar, was meant to kill him, it was never meant to come off, and while on, it was meant to cause constant pain. The demon was not happy about this, not at all. He knew it was most likely Vanguard who was responsible, who else would have ordered such a bloody thing?! There were many others that were corrupt, as he was, but this was personal now. 

He'd spoken to Heaven's Light briefly via a communication device, and she was on her way. He had requested she came alone. She was one of the few he trusted to have actual morals. White had let Cynthia stay in the room with the boy, she slept on the bed with him, worried.  
His thoughts were interrupted by her arrival. 

"White. What is the urgent matter?"

The demon nodded towards the boy in the room. The owl being looked surprised, slightly.

"It's only been a day since the hearing... What happened?"

White held up the collar, still caked with blood and tissue. "This."

Heaven took it, looking it over. "This is what he was wearing?"

"Yes. I believe Vanguard put it on him. When I had ordered a collar I was not aware that he was the one putting them on. I am positive that this is not the only one. There are more. They are made to kill if taken off, and cause the being excruciating pain while on."

Her owl eyes blinked and looked at him, then the boy, then back at the collar, hardening. "This is not acceptable, not in the slightest."

"No. It's not. Though before we go after him, I will have to tell you about the boy's past with him. I'd rather it not be a surprise when Vanguard decides to flail and open his mouth for excuses."

She nodded, listening closely until he was done. Of course the demon left out the bits with him starting to fall for the boy and their beginning relationship. He had to include Cynthia, though.

"The girl... You wish to keep her a secret, no doubt?"

"Yes. We both know what would happen if the rest found out about her."

"Yes... Seeing the way things are being run, it is best we do not speak of her to them."

They nodded at each other in agreement. The owl being looked into the room at them again. "White?"

"Yes?"

"Do they smell alike?"

"Of course they do, they're together constantly."

"... They look alike as well."

".... They do? It's hard to tell with humans sometimes..."

"Yes. Enough so I believe they may be related."

"Related? Really?"

"Yes."

There was silence as the two higher beings watched the others for a few minutes. "I am beginning to care for him as well. Take caution and care for him, I will begin our moves in the league." She said.

"I will."

When Stein woke up, Cynthia was sleeping against his side, snoring softly. White was in the room, pacing.

"Hey?"

The demon looked at him, a small smile of relief showing. "Oh thank goodness... You had me so worried!"

"Yeah... Sorry... What happened anyway?"

"The demon's smile faded. "The collar... was meant to kill you no matter how it came off. It was poisoned. It was Vanguards."

".... shit, man."

"Yes. We are attempting to change protocols on the collars among other things, but it will take time. Unfortunately, time is not exactly on our side."

"What's that mean?" Stein reached up and gingerly touched his own neck, it was covered in bandages and gauze.

"The league, of course. We had attempted an eternal coup, but it failed. Heaven, I, and our trusted few colleagues are on our own. For now. It seems they have thrown us in the same lot as the villains as well. We have bounties."

"Hunh. Least this time I have you around, eh? Nothin' like being on the run with buddies."

"You seem to be taking it very lightly. Don't you understand what this means?"

"Yeah. Can't go home, on the run, have to watch out, it's something I lived with for years, man."

White was quiet for a moment, then smiled again. "I do seem to forget that, sometimes. I suppose, it's a good thing I have you to help me with it, then. I'd be lost and wouldn't know where to even start."

"Well. As much as I hate to suggest it, we could hang out at your bro's place, or nearby him... I doubt the league would look for us there."

The demon hardened. "My brother is -!"

"I know, I know. But that's not the point I'm making. Either way, if possible, we need to stop by your place for a few minutes, has it been hit yet?"

"No, it hasn't, why?"

The boy moved to get up. "Got some stuff there I need."

"Just tell me what it is, I'll get it."

Stein shook his head, unhooking himself from things and getting his clothes on. "You won't know what it is."

"You can't go, you're weak, and it's a target."

The other gave White a sideways glance. "Oh really? Because the last time I checked, you took the damn collar off. I'm going."

White stood up. "I can still stop you, even without the collar."

"Go ahead. See what happens." The boy walked out of the room, Cynthia riding on his shoulders.

White paused, unsure of himself. What did he mean by that? Was it a threat? He had no weapons on him, what was he intending... The demon quickly followed him, watching, but he didn't stop him.

Stein didn't go towards the hospital exit. Instead he was going farther into the building.

"I thought you intended on leaving...?" The demon asked, confused.

"We are. I ain't stupid enough to use the front entrance, it's probably swarming with Vanguard and cops."

"..... I see. Then how?"

"Watch and learn, prissy pants." They turned down several more halls until they got to an elevator, which they entered. The boy opened the emergency hatch on the wall, then slide a piece of it that looked solid, sideways, revealing a keypad. His fingers moved quickly over the buttons, entering some sort of long code. When he was done, the elevator beeped and started moving. It only took a few minutes for it to stop, and when the door opened, they were stepped out into into what looked like an empty storage unit. Stein winced as he tried to get the heavy door open, still weak. White sighed and opened it for him, and it was revealed that they were in a storage yard with hundreds of other units like this; it was empty of people and completely quiet.

"That is an extremely clever way to escape a hospital...!" He remarked.

"Have to be. When people are looking for you, you NEVER go out the front door."

"Good point."

"Your place still not been hit?"

The demon sighed. "Please... I really don't want you to go there..."

"I need my shit."

"Can I at least attempt to get it?"

Stein thought for a moment. "Okay, fine. It's the fifty-second locker, on the third floor basement down, I need the entire locker, in the medical waste room. Don't open it."  
White nodded, and disappeared into shadows. 

Stein, on the other hand, went into a different storage unit nearby, which was decked out like a little livable room, a couch and stuff for him to lay on; he was exhausted by this small amount of excitement after having been so hurt.

White came back shortly, it didn't take him long to get it and come back. He sniffed the boy out and went into the storage unit, carefully dropping the locker down nearby. Stein woke up at this noise, sitting up. 

"Back already?"

"It wasn't difficult, though Vanguard was there, he wasn't in the area I was in, they've swarmed the place."  
Stein struggled but managed to get up, going over to the locker and opening it with another long complicated code. "Oh good, my shits still in here."

The demon raised an eyebrow. What shit?  
The boy started pulling things out that looked a lot of like what he used to carry and started pocketing the things, including some new items that were no doubt either new ideas or improved upon gadgets. White had no idea that he had been making and hiding these things.

".... Clever boy..." He remarked.

Stein just grunted in reply, inspecting some of the things to make sure they hadn't been damaged by accident on the way over.  
"Cynthia, come here." 

The lizard girl quickly ran over, and Stein attached a small watch like device to her arm under her sleeve. "Keep this on, it'll help keep you safe. And make you jump higher."

"YAY DADA!"

"What was that?"

"Shield."

"Oh." White wondered if he would get one, but he didn't, which kind of disappointed him, but he figured it was because he was a powerful demon and the human thought he didn't need one. But still..... It's the thought that counts...

"What's your problem? The boy was staring at him.

"Hm?"

"You have a weird look on your face." Stein was holding a large, long distance laser rifle. It wasn't pointed at him, though.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking."

The boy shrugged, pushing a button on the gun and it compacted enough to be pocketed. "Whatever."

The demon thought for a few moments again, thinking carefully for his next words. "What shall we do now?"

"See, now you're getting it. We. That's much better. Oy, and I'm still fuckin' tired. Could stay here, but it's not shielded or anything... It's hard to move around when I can't see straight."

"You can't see properly?"

"Blood loss. Dizzy. Hard to stand up and shit."

"But you were in the hospital...?"

"Did they give me more blood?"

The demon shook his head. "Surely you've replenished it, haven't you?"

"No. It can take a while, unless they transfuse some into me."

This surprised White, he was already learning more about the humans medically then he would have thought. They can't replenish their blood quickly... That would be useful someday, no doubt.

"We cannot stay here... They WILL find us."

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

White paused, then shook his head. "They.... one of their heroes is.... an eldritch hunter... He can sniff us out... I could fight him, but I can't fight him AND protect both of you at the same time."

"Where I want us to go we can't. It's too far to portal to, for one, and two, weaklings don't fit in the streets there. We'd be targeted pretty damn fast. There is a safe place there, but to get to it... Yeah, it just isn't happening yet."

"Okay."

"Got any suggestions, then?"

"You're asking me, I thought you already had plans?" White teased, gently.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. I got us out of the hospital undetected, wise ass, while being weak, so don't even start."

"There is a place we can go, where you can rest, that is quite safe."

"Okay, lead the way then."

White was surprised again. Since the collar had come off, the boy's demeanor was reverting quickly back to how he was before. Had the collar really been that damaging to his psyche? Either way, he was pleased that the boy was willing to follow him somewhere without questioning it first. Perhaps he was gaining some trust...


	20. Chapter 20

By the time they got to where White had them going, he was carrying the boy, who had passed out from exhaustion. They didn't have to go far, in his opinion, but the boy was weak as he admitted earlier.

Heaven was waiting for them, it was the base her species had on this planet.

"Poor egg child." She gently petted his orange curls with her claws.

"He's not quite that young..." White didn't want to feel strange for having his feelings the way they were.

"He is still young. Come this way." She gestured and lead them into the floating building. 

"We go, Doo doo?" Cynthia asked, holding onto White's hat, riding on the brim.

"Pardon?"

"We go, Doo doo?"

"Doo doo?" White was confused.

"You is Doo Doo."

".... Yes, we're going inside."

"Kays."

They were taken to a room, where White put the boy to rest on the bed. Cynthia zoomed around, inspecting the place.

"Perhaps the egg chick would like to feed?"

White nodded. "That would be a good idea. Funnily enough, she would like what you normally have. She can eat human food, but she prefers... crawling and wiggling things."  
Cynthia seemed unsure to leave her daddy, but she went with Heaven, she wanted those buggies.

The demon turned back to the boy, leaning over to try to inspect the bandages, they were soaked in blood, by this point, was that okay? Or did they need to be changed, he'd seen them do that before at the hospital... He moved to touch them, then stopped, he didn't want to wake him up with that, no doubt it would startle him.

About ten minutes later, however, Stein shifted, wincing and opening his eyes. "Ow..." 

He moved to try to get up but White pushed him back down, gently. "You need to rest."

"Where are we?"

"Heaven's current home. It is safe here. The bab- Cynthia went with her so you could sleep because she was being loud."

Stein thought about that for a few moments, then decided he was okay with it, staying down. "Kay."

"Your bandages.... need changing... I was watching the doctors at the hospital... but I didn't want to scare you while you were sleeping."

"....Okay." He moved to sit up again. "Go ahead."

It took the demon quite a bit to do so, since he wasn't used to doing it this way, but he eventually managed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. There is some sort of poison that is blocking my healing abilities in it as well, until your body clears it it will have to heal on it's own, like this."

"It's okay... Your hands are soft when you're careful, it's not too bad."

".... You don't mind me touching you, now?" White asked.

"It's fine."

The demon moved closer, letting a hand trail up to the boy's face. "Is it, little one?" 

"Y-yes..." Stein could smell the strong scent again, their faces just an inch apart, he felt slightly dizzy, and it wasn't from the blood loss.

There was a noise at the door, and they both looked, Heaven was standing there, her arms crossed. Stein couldn't read her face, it always looked like a calm fierceness, but White got up and went to her. Cynthia ran back into the room and jumped on the bed to be with her daddy, while Heaven and White left without a word.

When they were a fair distance and could not be heard, the owl being turned to the demon.

"Ivory. I saw that look. I agreed to this for moral reasons, to aid you."

"Yes. I know."

"Not personal reasons."

"I know."

"You did not tell me you wanted to make him your mate."

".... I know..." The demon felt guilty now, maybe he should have told her, instead of having her catch him like that.

"It is strange that he is accepting that from you when he was going to be with another, before. Have you been using him just for this purpose?"

"Not for just that. For other reasons too."

"Tell me everything. If you are not honest with me, we will withdraw our support."

"..... Alright...." The demon sighed. This wasn't going as he had planned, he could only hope that Heaven would not be as extreme in her judgement as she had been in the past.   
After explaining all of it, White felt even more guilty. When he said it all together, it sounded.... cruel... in a way...

"Ivory... This is..." She was shaking her head, something that, being a bird, she didn't really do often, not back and forth like that. "You must confess to him. If you do not, I WILL tell him!"  
"He's weak right now..."

"Later. But you WILL tell him."

White nodded, feeling even worse, but not just because what he had been doing was... wrong? Also because... now his plan was possibly spoiled...

"If you do not feel guilt from this then maybe you're in the wrong flock. It isn't only selfish, it is cruel. Perhaps you are more like your brother then you think."  
The demon looked at her, surprised by the comment. She got up and left, he could practically feel the disappointment and anger radiating from her as she slammed the door to the room they were in.


	21. Chapter 21

When White went back into the room, the boy was turned over on his side, sleeping. The girl had zoomed off down the hall to follow Heaven again, and he wasn't about to go chase either of them. He locked the door and went to the bed, sighing before laying down to spoon the boy. He felt him flinch, so he looked over and saw the humans eyes open, just a little. He was awake now, it seemed. The demon purred at this, deciding to ignore what Heaven said, for now. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"... Better. Not dizzy anymore, should be mostly fine, now, I think..."

"Good." He pulled their bodies closer together, pressing his human against him, nuzzling the back of the others neck. The boy flinched in his arms, he ignored it and kept on doing it.  
"You feel tense... relax. I'm not going to hurt you, little one." He let his tongue flick out against the boy's neck while sliding a hand into Stein's pants, he'd done enough research to know how this worked.

He didn't expect the boy to grab his arm to stop him.

"No!"

"What?!" 

"I said, No!"

"Am I not doing it properly... No, I'm certain I am...!"

"It doesn't matter how you're doing it, I said no."

White thought for a moment, but then started up again. The boy would change his mind once they continued, he was sure of it, he was doing it right. He quickly stopped when he looked up and saw the boy was pointing a firearm in his face.

"I know full well if I blow your fucking head off it won't kill you, but it'll sting like a bitch and make you quit it for at least a few seconds!"

The demon growled and before he could say anything as he started to move it was like being thrown into a haystack of sharp knives with flashes of darkness, he couldn't see for a moment.  
Stein immediately jumped up and ran for it, making it just out the door as the demon grabbed his ankle with a tentacle, quickly dragging him back into the room.

"FUCKING LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD!" He screamed.

"NO, I'M GOING TO MATE YOU, LITTLE ONE, YOU'RE MY HUMAN!" The demon screeched, he'd lost all rational thoughts at this point. He pinned the boy with his limbs apart to expose him and was about to rip his clothes off when, once again, he was thrown into darkness and a haystack of needles.

This time, when he came to a few seconds later, the tentacles he shot out to get at the boy were blocked, by a powerful force of white light. Enraged he couldn't reach his target, he kept trying, but to no avail.

Stein managed to sit up, shaking, Heaven was between him and White, holding the demon at bay. The boy quickly fled from the room, Cynthia jumping into his arms as he went, running down the halls past other bird beings, his only thoughts were of escaping the demon for good. 

He looked around for several minutes before a clawed hand grabbed his shoulder from behind. He spun around, reaching for his blaster, but quickly breathed a sigh of relief. It was Heaven. She was holding a very familiar box... The one he had used to trap White, years before.

"Do not fear, you are safe now. He cannot get out of this, you know." She said.

Stein nodded, still shaking, tears welling up in his eyes.

"You were listening in on us, weren't you?"

He nodded in admission, not looking at her.

"A wise thing to do. I'm glad you did."

The human looked at her, surprised.

"If you hadn't, he might have had his way with you." The owl being sighed, sadly. "It seems both of our trusts were misplaced..."

He nodded again, sitting on the floor against a wall. She set the box down farther away, then came and sat with him.

"I apologize for this, egg chick. I didn't know his intentions until today. You are welcome to stay here, in our safety, for as long as you would like, however... I will not force you to stay, you are free to leave if you please."

Stein looked at her. "I.... I am?"

"Of course."

"Thanks..."

There was silence for a few minutes, while they both contemplated things.

"Although... I'm sure that if you listened to all that he confessed to... You will want to leave, will you not?" She asked.

"I do... I want to save Sandy... but... I don't think I can..." White could beat his ass in close range without an issue. He was sure that Black Hat could do the same, and he would be far less forgiving if or when he would catch him for sure. White had given his sand demon to his brother. The reason he hadn't been able to feel him was because they had put a binding curse on him, making their bond, while not severed, extremely weak, and he was so far, that when they did as they wished to Sandy, Stein wouldn't feel it. Though he had been dreaming some of it.

"I will aid you. We shall save him together." Heaven said.

"You.... You want... to help... me...?!" 

"I do. It is time to undo the wrongs that have been done to you. I did not commit them, but still I will help fix them."

"... I... don't know what to say..."

She offered a clawed hand, smiling gently with her hooked beak. "Friends, perhaps?"

He took it. "Yeah. Friends!"

"Fweendz!" Cynthia giggled.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.dropbox.com/sh/q6fhk0imjmhv85c/AABREv6FA5-M-9-mxWJtm7xAa?dl=0
> 
> Pics to go with it, as usual.

Stein shivered in the cold, wet rain that was pouring down. Cynthia was pressed against him under his shirt, trying to keep warm and dry. He was waiting for the signal. He just had to wait. And then ill probably die…. He thought to himself. His phone buzzed but didn’t ring, there it was! 

He moved quickly and as silently as possible, slinking to the dark building, going in without invite. One of his bugs had already taken down the security system, earlier. Small devices made to look like insects, but in reality, highly advanced droids he controlled.

The boy made his way down past the mazes of rooms, going farther into the underground basement, of course it was huge down here, so many floors. He had a map though, and knew where to go. There was a rumble from above, the ground and area around him shaking as if there was an earthquake. Heaven was making the distraction convincing, he just hoped she could hold out while keeping their attention.

Finally, he came to the room he'd been looking for. Entering slowly, carefully, he saw his demon. Sandy had been tightly chained to the wall, spread-eagled, bonds holding him still and exposed, the glow of satanic seals around him, spells meant to drain his energy and numb his bond with the human. The demon was not conscious, his eye had been sewn shut once again, like his slave days. 

Stein crept forward, observing the devices and spells. “Sandy…?’ he whispered. 

The demons eye lid twitched, but he couldn't open them or move any fashion. He didn’t speak, he just quivered, a small amount of tears came from the corner of his sealed eyes. The human prodded around the demon with his rod, a long, metallic, stick-like device he carried with him, checking for force-fields or something else. Nothing. Tentatively, he reached with a hand and touched the other. Again, nothing. He wanted to be cautious, but if he took too long they would all be dead. Lingering in the depths of Black Hat's lair would be suicide.  
He took a small knife, quickly cutting the threads that had sewn the eye shut, then went to work on the bonds on the rest of the demon, cutting him down. As he did, the seals faded, they were connected to the wall and device the demon had been tied to. Sandy flopped to the floor, curling his limbs closer to himself, keeping his eye closed, and letting out a small, terrified whine. 

“Sandy! Snap out of it!” the boy whispered urgently, taking a bag out of his jacket and opening it. The demons head lifted slightly, sniffing, the smell of human arousing his instincts. 

“That’s it, come on!” Stein encouraged. The cyclops demon's eye slowly opened, then closed again, and he quickly moved forward, biting. Stein didn’t flinch, he knew the other too well, Sandy quickly devoured the human heart the boy had brought with him.

It only took a few moments for their bond to connect properly again, and the boy had a rush of hopelessness, sadness, and extreme fear and loneliness. "Oh damn, Sandy.... Come on.... We have to get the fuck out of here!"

Sandy opened his eye, wincing, then after a momentary struggle with himself, he sighed deeply. "Something is wrong with me, I cannot change into sand....!"

The boy grabbed his arm. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure it out later. Just follow me out!" The demon nodded in return as they fled back upstairs, freezing when they heard voices.

"Attacking us directly on the island, that's a new suicidal tactic for them!" A male voice, sounding irritated.

"They're crazy, not as crazy as me, hahahaa!! I only need my love for Black Hat to fuel my power!" Some sort of maniacal, crazy, female laughter followed this one.

"Even the boss decided to go play with the stupid hero, this time, she must have really done something to piss him off..."

"Maybe he wanted the box she had, that seemed important, but I don't care. Whatever!"

Stein and Sandy backed away slowly from where the voices were coming from. Cynthia sneezed in the boy's shirt and they froze again as the voices stopped. Stein gave Sandy a look, and they took off running down the hall, followed by laser fire and other assortments of weaponry.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!!!"

Cynthia peeked out of his shirt over his shoulder, confused as to the sudden rush of movement without warning.

"HE HAS MY BABY!!! I'M GOING TO-!"

Suddenly they were outside, but they didn't stop, they kept running. A powerful dark energy seemed to be making itself known. Stein looked up, and saw that Heaven was between them and Black Hat, glowing an intense white, creating a barrier. He could see her struggling, she wouldn't be able to hold it against a being as powerful as that, not alone.  
The other two were following them still, the look of infuriated parents or something of that sort, if looks could kill, it would be them. As if that wasn't enough, In her struggle, Heaven dropped the box she had been taunting the demon with, and as she followed them to flee, Black picked it up with his dark magic.

"THEY'RE MINE, BACK OFF!" The demon screeched at his two minions.

They halted. "B-BUT, SIR-!!!"

Black hissed and glared at them. "YOU DARE COUNTERMAND ME?!"

"He has my baby!!! I NEED TO RIP HIS FACE OFF!!!" The lizard woman cried.

Black turned back. "Your spawn will live, Demencia, stand down or suffer my wrath!"

"I LOVE his wrath!"

"You fools think you can escape me, on my own island! It's pathetic! However, I do wish to make this more painful for you all. So I WON'T destroy you." He stopped, not bothering to chase them anymore.

"S-sir...?" The bag-headed one asked, confused.

"No. I won't. But someone else will!" The black demon opened the box with his claws and dark magic, white light cackling out of it, as his 'brother' appeared.

"WHERE IS HE?!" The white demon's thunderous roar filled the island like a sonic boom, causing everything to vibrate.

By now, they had managed to get out of sight, and Stein opened a portal, which the exhausted group fell into, quickly closing it behind them. They were back on Heaven's planet, in her home, her roost, as she called it.

They laid there, all of them, trying to catch their breath in the pile that they ended up laying ontop of one another in.  
"Well, we're all alive..."

"Indeed, we are. We are very fortunate, in that regard, egg chick."

"Y-you..... you came for m-me...?!"

"Duh, of course! .... It's a long story on why it took so long..."

Sandy grabbed the boy and clung to him, licking the others face weakly. "I thought you left me to die, that's what they all were saying!" 

"Liars. I would never leave you by my own choice. We're bonded. No matter how much they try to undo it. We belong together, Sandy."

The demon started crying on him, and unlike usual, he didn't turn into wet globs, he stayed formed. 

"Looks like they did something to you, but we'll figure out how to fix it...."

Cynthia poked her head out again. "Who dis, Dada?!"

Sandy stopped bawling for a moment and looked at the girl. 

"Oh, this is Sandy. He's like a second Dada, kind of. He's part of me. Don't worry, he's really nice." 

Then he looked at Sandy. "I'll.... explain later, when she goes to bed. Okay?"

The demon shrugged, then curled up on the floor, sighing. "It's been so long I could move my limbs, so tired. Weak, they didn't give me much food. They.... did things to me...." He shuddered in place.

Heaven got up, leaving and then returning with a blanket to put over the abused demon. "You are safe now, have no fear. We are your allies, and will protect you." She said to him, petting him with her claws, gently. The demon purred in response, closing his eye. 

Stein watched, sitting down against one of the walls. "..... Thanks.... I don't know how to repay you.... but thanks...."

Heaven smiled at him with her eyes, since her beak wasn't the best for such an expression. "For now, stay here, where it's safe. They allowed us to escape, which is not something I would expect. Be wary."

The boy sighed and looked at her. "Yeah... I have a bad feeling about it too... They released him. Probably wants to drag it out because he thinks it'll be hilarious to have White destroy us instead. Or worse."

The owl-being nodded slowly. "If you'll excuse me, I must go rest now, I'm fully drained from the experience. At least here, we know we can recuperate safely."

Stein nodded, watching her walk out the room. Then he moved to lay down with his demon, Cynthia sleeping between the two as they passed out on the floor, blissfully unaware the horrid plans being made about them so far away.


End file.
